Shrine Maiden of the Apocalypse
by KyoTakanai
Summary: It is the 1990s, and the world had perished under the threat of a nuclear war, wiping out majority of the world, except for one land which had been hidden from the rest of the world, very few knew about it. Eventually, even this paradise also under threat. Reimu went to Shinki and fought bravely, but lost. She didn't die, but instead she went to a new, cruel, and ruined world.
1. A New World

199X, the world went into a massive nuclear war. The devastation caused by this world placed the one we all knew into ruins. Nuclear wastes hung in the air, and the aftereffects from a nuclear bomb were severe. Whoever were sick from the radiation will soon see the end of their life, making them very weak, and it causes them to cough out blood.

The waste in the air subsided, however, it is still around the ruined world, but it wasn't enough to kill everyone it grasped. Many living things survived the nuclear war. Humans had survived.

But in the age where the devil laughs the loudest, the strong rules the weak. The wicked slaughtered the innocent, and take pleasure from it too. If nuclear arms doesn't take them out, then eventually they will take themselves down.

This is the age where hope was a myth, and fight for survival was an everyday thing. The girl in the red and white shrine maiden dress with purple hair walked throughout the wasted lands, and sent here without goals, she swore that these lands shall be tamed, and order shall return, even if it meant her own life, she will gladly sell it if it meant the innocent shall be protected from the wicked.

Few days ago...

A girl was walking through this unknown wasteland to her, the landscape was completely unrecognizable. For miles she walked, but she didn't find any living soul around... Which was unusual to her, seeing how souls were common back in her homeland. She tripped, being baked under the blazing sun, her flashback kicks in...

She was in Makai, and she was in a fight to the death kind of duel against Shinki. Never before she fought any youkais so powerful... So enduring... So hateful... The duel was a bloody stalemate for ours, and for being a human, this was a great achievement to fight against the goddess of Makai. Both were reaching to their exhaustion point... And Shinki wasn't showing her true powers until now. She grew wings, her attacks became much stronger... Fear struck into this red-white, realizing that this battle is now a lost cause. Reimu fought each duels with huge disadvantages, but none of them could compare the amount this fight had... Her body gave out eventually, taking many blows from Shinki, both physical and spiritually.

As the goddess was about to end her life, a gap appeared right under Reimu, in the gap being eyes, tons of them staring without blinking. Reimu went out cold as she continuously fell... The battle had left Reimu spiritually and physically weak.

Loud motors were heard from the distance, and seconds later she were surrounded by males riding a two-wheeled device, skins darkened presumably from being under the sun. Surely they weren't here to invite her on a tea party... These men looked like they would have fun tormenting people.

One of the men tossed a lasso at her, not with rope but with steel chains. Reimu quickly jumped out of her way. From next to her feet, a yin-yang orb slowly formed, it being red-and-white instead of it's usual black and white... It grew to be bigger than a soccer ball, and with one swift kick to this orb ot was sent to the men that tried to chain her. The man was knocked off of his bike, and for the bike he had... It became nothing more than just a fiery pile of trash. The orb returned to her from the sky, and one of the riders was charging up from behind her with a combat knife.

Reimu jumped, and made a back flip, just barely dodging the knife that would have pierced her back, and kicked the orb during this movement, taking out another rider. The orb then rolls slowly to Reimu, she placed her feet on it, turning around to see the rider she had dodged. With speed she thought was unimaginable to get, the rider charged at Reimu, no signs of fear of the orb that trashed two bikes, or care about his two friends.

Reimu takes a couple steps back, then kicked the orb with all of her strength, it flew into the front of the bike. The impact had the man flying out of it, and flew over the red-white, and this bike was also a victimized.

Looking around... She had only counted three riders... She thought that there would have been a lot more of them from how loud the engines were. The orb then slowly shrunk, going out of existence. The three men that attacked her were all alive, however all were out cold.

Reimu began to walk again, her thoughts slowly became one word altogether... "Water..." She spoked, her throat so dried it felt so sticky...

Reimu never stopped to rest, it had been so long without food or water that she knew she'd die without either for any longer. The hot sun roasting the girl, vision blurred from being so tired, dizziness so strong she keeps swaying around. Her persistence kept her from falling down, for if she falls down right here and now, she felt she might never get back up.

Minutes felt no different than the long, painful hours from being under the sun. Those minutes then became hours... The red-white, who was so weak that would die from exhaustion at any moment, kept walking...

She came into a town which looked abandoned. Everything she saw was in ruined, so she thought that she were the only one here now... She saw a well in the distance. Her heart beats quicker, her slow walk turned into a sprint, she did not want to wait any longer to drink water. She pulls the rope, the bucket filled with water rising. Then suddenly her were surrounded. "Stop!" One of the man shouted. Unlike the man before, his skin was lighter, and he wore more clothes.

Reimu ignored the man, kept on pulling the ropes till the bucket was within her reach. She reach down into the well to grab it, then suddenly from behind she was pinned down. "Water..!" She shouted, not saying any more or less. She was so closed to drinking water, so close to end this exhaustion..! More people came out, seeing what the commotion was all about. "What the hell is going on?" One of the men shouted.

"This girl tried to steal our precious water!" The man that had her pinned shouted. She didn't pay any attention to their conversation, all she cares about is the water was so close to her, yet she couldn't reach. "Water...!" She dryly shouts again. Then she was lifted, being taken away. The girl tried to break free, the water growing more distant...

She was forced into a jail cell, locked in. As soon as she was locked in, she grabbed his wrist through the bar. "Water..!" She tried to shout, but only came out as a whisper. The man yanked his wrist free, and he walks away. She slowly slides down to the floor, even though she pleaded for water, the cruel man locked her away in a cell. Days since she had saw one drop of water, and she finally found a well full of it, but she couldn't take a single sip. The girl softly sobbed.

"Why bother with water?" A boy in the cell asked her, "they're going to kill us anyway." The girl paid no mind to this boy. She didn't realize that she had a roommate until he spoke up. Reimu continued to sob quietly in this cell.

A little girl came up to the cell, wearing pink one-piece clothing, which was sleeveless and the skirt goes down to her knees. She gently nudged Reimu, holding out a cup to her. Reimu looks at the girl's face closely, and mouthed "thank you," as she reached out for the cup. Suddenly a pair of arms came out to grab the girl's wrist, pulling her closer to the bars. "Quickly, grab the keys!" The boy shouted. Reimu, looking down on the floor, is now filled with anger. When the boy grabbed her violently, she dropped the cup of water.

Reimu stared at the boy with so hatefully. She slowly grabs the boy's wrist. "I said get the keys!" He shouted at her. Her response was a swift kick to the back of his head, breaking his grip on the little girl, and the girl pulls back quickly. The boy held his head in pain. "What the hell was that floor?!" He shouted. Reimu eyes the girl, mouthing "another cup..?" With eyes pleading to her. The girl then quickly runs out.

"Good job, now we lost our only chance to leave!" He shouted, laying down at the other side of the cell, as Reimu waited quietly for the girl, hopeful that she would return.

And she did, holding a tray with a cup of water, but not only that, but there was also a piece of bread on the tray as well. The boy looked at the girl, then whispers "The girl likes you."

The girl sat the tray down in front of the cell. Reimu extends her arm to the cup, and slowly brings it to her mouth. She drank every drop of water in that cup, as if it were the best drink she had in the whole world. The boy grabbed the bread and just wolfed down on it.

"Thank you for the food..." Reimu told the girl. She fluttered a bit from the gratitude Reimu had shown her, her cheeks red. "I am Hakurei Reimu..." Reimu told the girl, "what is yours..?" The girl was troubled by that answer.

"Her name's Rin." The boy rudely butted in. "Forget about chatting with her, she can't speak at all. She saw her family being slaughtered by bandits up close, after all!" The girl face's changed suddenly, and she began to cry. "H-Hey, don't cry...!" He said, now regretting about what he mentioned. Reimu then slowly hugs Rin, extending her arms as much as she could out of the cell. "It's alright..." Reimu whispered, trying to cheer the girl up. "Do you want to speak again..?" The girl gently nods. Reimu lets the girl free from her hug, and she went into a corner, she pulled out a piece of her hair, and went to work on a small project intently, using what supplies she had left on her... Then returns to Rin. Reimu held out a charm you'd get from shrines in Japan. "Keep this with you at all times." Reimu instructed Rin, as she accepts the gift with two hands. "If you wish for something hard enough, it will be granted." The boy rolls his eyes, and the girl made a string for the charm, wearing it as a necklace, and placed it in her dress. She smiled so warmly.

The man that manhandled Reimu had returned. "Hey," he spoke, his attention solely focused on Reimu. "The elder wants to speak to you." He opens the cell's gate. Reimu stood up, and walks out. "What does he want?" She asked as she walked away with him. The boy made no attempt to escape, which surprises Reimu. Rin quickly closes the gate and locks it up, so he won't either. Seems that she's already holding a grudge against him.

"Elder!" The man next to Reimu shouted. The old man, who seems to be the leader of this village, nods at his words. He seemed to be the leader of this village, as he is accompanied by several other men who could be called bodyguard. He looks at Reimu, "You... Don't look like you are from around this area... Are you foreign?"

Reimu replies to the old man, "I was born in the lands of old Japan, called Gensokyo... I have no idea where I am at now." The old man seems to be in thought. "You are from Japan..? Do you know what had happened to this land?" The girl shook her head. "How come you don't?"

"Gensokyo is separated from the world, it is protected by a barrier, only thing that can pass through it is a human.

"Why have I never heard of this land before..?" The old man asks.

"Because it is hidden."

The men were simply outraged by her outlandish responses. "Don't listen to this girl, elder. There can't be such a land!" One spoke up.

The old man was in deep thoughts. "Tell me... On your way here... Did you see anybody?" The girl nods. "How far away were they?"

"No idea." Again, the men made another fuss. The elder asks her, "why don't you know?"

"If you had nothing except for water running in your head, you don't pay attention to much details." The old man sighed, "did they have any special features...?"

Reimu looks down, trying to recall what the man looked like. "Only saw three. All were shirtless, had hairstyles so unique you'd think they are looking for attention..." Reimu then thinks again once more.

"Anything else...?"

"...All three men had ink on their body." The old man's eyes risen at this response. "And what was the ink..?"

"They all had the letter Z."

Everyone was in shock, including the elder. "Did they do anything to you..?"

"They attacked me." Reimu replied. The old man, afraid to know any more, asks her another question.

"And what happened."

Reimu opened her mouth, but suddenly motors could have been heard outside of the village. "I fought with the three of them, they all lost against me."

"So how about the keys..?" The boy asks Rin. She thought of the boy to be annoying, this whole time since Reimu was gone the boy was begging for keys like a stray dog begging for food. She wanted to tell him shut up, but no matter how hard she tried she did not let a word out. Rin wished to speak with her might, but to no improvement what so ever. As she thought, this charm was useless. But she will treasure it, because Reimu was the only person that shown gratitude to her, and felt more love than she experienced after her parents had died.

She heard the distant motors outside of the village in the distance, the man who brought Reimu out came back in, dragging Reimu by her wrist. "Let me go! I'll walk myself." Reimu told the man harshly, pulling free from his grip. The man ordered her back into the cell, and Reimu obeyed without any complaints. "Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

He ignored her, and he went to Rin. "We have to move now Rin. Zeed is attacking the village!" Upon hearing this, Rin's heart dropped. The bandits who had killed her parents were under Zeed's command... They're all ruthless, they kill just for fun. And they'll kill anyone that opposes them.

The man quickly runs with a homemade spear in his hand, running to the exit. "What are you waiting for?! Get into position!" And after that he felt the jailhouse. Rin looks back to the cell. "What's going on Rin?!" Reimu questioned her. Rin wanted to explain to her so much, but no matter what, her muted mouth will not utter a single word. Instead, she tossed the keys at the cell, grabbing a spear adjusted to her size, then runs out.

When bandits attack the village, her role is to be the frontal defense, or the first line of defense. The men here are such cowards, that they would rather have a child to fight in the front lines instead of themselves.

However, against Zeed, they all will die, and the girl knew this. Everyone did. However, they want to protect everything they loved, even if it meant walking to their own graves. Only one that didn't have the courage and the will to fight was Rin. She was only a child of an age at 8 years old, and she obviously had no fighting experience what so ever. She is also very timid. She had never attacked another person before, protect herself when she was attacked, and most of all, she had never wound anyone. The thought of that made her sick... Why must everyone fight? We're all humans... But why must we fight among ourselves..?

Everyone was in their places, the archers hiding on rooftops, and the spearmen was at the entrance, and behind them was people building up a wall to slow Zeed's attack. Rin cries, she knew that she is going to die. "If everyone were to fight in this fight," she thought to herself, "then at least let Reimu live! Please god... Spare Reimu at least..."

The men had finally arrived. They all were charging head-on with only gameplan they had was fight with strong numbers, and brute strength. They cared about nothing else. Zeed, the leader of this group of bandits, was seen also charging in with the bandits. Rin, mustering all of her courage, stayed at where she was position.

"Everyone of them are scary..." Rin thought, asking again, "why must we fight..?"

Finally, when the bandits were close enough, the archers got up, readying the bows. "Aim!" The commander had shouted, pulling the arrows back. "Fire!" And the arrows went loose through the air, a barrage of arrows flying toward the bandits, everyone of them pierced something. Some through the torso, the legs, knees, eyes. A lot of them dropped from the first wave of arrows, none hit Zeed however.

"Ready!" And the men readies their bow once again, aiming at the bandits. "Fire!" And the second wave of arrows soar. The results were about same, but the bandits did not slow down at all. They still had a large number coming towards them.

They are now within range for a physical brawl now, the bandits charged at them head on with brutish resolve, while the spearmen charged at them with courage. Rin was slowly behind however, becoming weak in the knees. She wanted to run away so badly, but to ensure that Reimu runs away, she stayed in order to buy her some time.

Even though bandits lost a lot of numbers, they quickly slaughtered the spearmen, and they climbed onto the rooftops, killing all of the archers as well. Zeed slowly walks to the just-now finished wall, blocking their way in.

Rin was the only one left. She had felt so much terror, but she still hasn't abandoned her post. Right next to her was one of the men that had died, and on his waist was a knife. She unsheathes it, the knife looked like it was never used before. Zeed was walking closer to the wall, ignoring the little girl because he thought of her to be no threat at all.

"That one is the leader..!" Rin thought, and she knew she was right. Zeed was the biggest, strongest, and the cruelest of the whole group. "If he dies..." She told herself, "then the fighting will stop..!"

Zeed was only a couple of steps away to the wall. Then a knife stabbed through his thigh. He looks behind, only to see that it wasn't any surviving militia men, but instead Rin, holding the knife that stabbed his thigh. He was obviously enraged, punching Rin. Once she had fallen down, Zeed kicked her so hard she flew into the wall, and due to it being so fragile, it broke without any trouble.

Rin coughed out blood, she was in so much pain. Even though she, for the first time, had stabbed a person, she wasn't able to kill him. "Don't give up now...!" She thought. "Gotta... Keep going...!" The. She was lifted in air, being held by the collar of her pink shirt.

"Nobody move, or this girl will get it!" Zeed roared clearly, frightening everyone. "Reimu... At least survive...!" Rin thought, looking at everyone. She quickly turned pale, her eyes were filled with despair. Reimu hadn't ran away at all, nor she didn't intend to run

"No..! Reimu... Run away!" She wanted to shout out, but her voice still remained mute. Reimu was walking through the villagers, "Don't Reimu! Don't get any closer!" She tried to shout once again, but once again no sound came out. Reimu slowly approaches Zeed...

"Reimu! Don't come any closer! Run away!"


	2. Zeed's Attack

AUTHORS WORDS:

I've always had the idea of Fist of the North Star and Touhou, but the idea was to replace Kenshiro with Suika. When that day came that I was bored of being lazy, I began typing this on my iPod. I've written other two fanfics (not here of course) but they quickly died after chapter one. I plan on finishing THIS one, however.

Enjoy the read. I do hope you enjoy this little project of mine.

Reimu, after being questioned by the elder, was being dragged off by the rude man. "Let go of me, dammit!" She spoke out to him, yanking her wrist, but the man had a strong grip on her. "I said... Let me go!" Reimu yanked her hand once more, pulling free. "I'll walk myself. Care to at least tell me what's going on?"

Reimu walks right back into the cell, the man ignoring her completely. He then sees the man approach to Rin. Curious to what's all the motor suppose to mean, she eavesdrops on what this man had to say to Rin. "We have to move Rin, Zeed's gang is attacking the village."

From where Reimu was standing, she could tell that Rin was heavily discouraged. This village had plenty of men... Why did one group of bandits sound so bad? "What are you waiting for Rin?! Get into position!" The man says, grabbing a spear that easily looked homemade as he ran out of the door.

"Rin!" Reimu shouted through the bars, "What is going on, Rin?!" Reimu knew that Rin couldn't speak, but she wanted to know what the hell is going on so badly. Rin stares back at Reimu, she wore a sad face... Like she knew that she does not have very long to live. Rin took the keys, and she threw them at Reimu. It slid right onto the bars outside of Reimu's cell, as Rin grabs a spear, also homemade, then she runs out. "Rin!" Reimu shouted.

"Ohh boy, she certainly loves you." The boy whistled, grabbing the keys. He then proceeds to unlock the cell's door, trying out every key he has.

"Boy." Reimu says.

"It's Bart."

"Bart... Who is Zeed, and why are people so fussed about a small group?" Bart's head turns to Reimu. "Small? They're the biggest gang in this area!" He shouted at her. "When someone opposes Zeed, he won't show any mercy. He actually gets off making other's deaths as painful as possible!" He then returns his focus to the cell's door, still trying to unlock it.

Reimu, shocked to hear that, begins to worry about the child. "Don't you think that it is over-exaggerated?" Reimu asks Bart.

"If it weren't, Rin wouldn't have thrown the keys here. She knew everyone here was going to die," this pressed Reimu's button, "and since she likes you, she hoped that you would run away. Dammit..." Bart said, trying out a different key. Reimu takes a couple steps back, forming a red-white yin-yang orb. "Step out of the way, boy."

"I said my name's Bart!... Where'd you get that-" Before Reimu even lets him finish, she, with a lot of her strength, kicks the ball directly at the bars. The bars were knocked back with enough force, the whole cell's bar fell right over with a loud "thud!" Bart fell over, he was almost hit from the orb, and that kind of force could've killed him. Reimu walks out of the cell, holding the orb in her hands, as she leaves the building.

"H-Hey wait! That's not the exit, that's right where they're attacking at!" Bart shouted at Reimu, following her as he tried to convince her to run away. She had no intention of running away. She owes her thanks to Rin, if it weren't for her she would have died from drinking no water. For her, as well as the others here, to suffer a cruel end... Under her watch, she will make sure it will not happen.

As soon as she walked out of the building, the sun glares, as if it were lighting the fire of the conflict... She saw the villagers, but no militia men, or Zeed's gang...

Reimu looks back at Bart, him shrugging as he were trying to leave quietly. Suddenly a loud crack sound was heard, Rin flying right threw the wooden wall (which seems to be just a flat wall wooden wall... Easily breakable.) as she skids on the ground, in front of everyone, as Zeed enters without any fear. From Reimu could see... This man is a lot taller than any other males she saw here, and a lot more buffed.

He held the child up high, as if he is making sure everyone could hear him. "Nobody moves," he said, placing his hand around her neck, "or this child will get it!" Reimu can feel the anger in her boiling up, moving through the crowd as she looks up at Zeed. He didn't notice her, but Rin certainly did. As she went closer to Zeed, Rin kept wriggling around more and more... Rin looked like she wanted to shout out so badly. Reimu took a couple more steps, Rin, opening her mouth...

"Reimu! Don't come any closer! Run away!"

The villagers here were stunned. Rin, who they knew this whole time was a mute, actually spoke out. Bart couldn't believe this more than anyone else.

Zeed finally took noticed of Reimu. "The hell do you want?"

"I want you to drop Rin."

"And if I don't drop your sister?" Asks Zeed tauntingly, walking over to Reimu.

"Rin isn't my sister, and if you don't drop her, then your ass will be whooped!"

Zeed's men didn't take that response too kindly, as they all attacked her at once. Reimu quickly looks around her... There were six of them. There were more, but they didn't seem all that interested in fighting a little girl. All armed with steel swords, which is the first time she saw a weapon that's not actually homemade like the militia spears. She kicks her orb right up into the air, it was sent up high.

The six of them all charged at once. Reimu jumps backward, flying right over their heads as she avoided stabs from all directions, then lands right behind one, kicking the back of his knee, then another kick right onto his noggin. Another one of them threw a large, heavy slice at Reimu, as she sidesteps, then flips backward, kicking that one attacker's jaw, causing him to fall backwards. Another one of the bandit attacks right behind Reimu, thrusting his sword right behind her. Reimu sidesteps again, turning around as her leg up in the air, flies downward directly at the sword, causing the tip to dig into the ground, the bandit still holding it. She sends her other leg to kick the handle of the sword upward before the bandit retracts it, sending the sword flying into the air, disarming the bandit as she gave her third kick to this one, a hammer kick right onto his skull, sending him directly at the ground.

Three had already been taken care of, which leaves three of his men left! Reimu jumps right into the closest one, sending a wide kick directly into his jaws before he could protect himself, his head turned like an owl. She quickly motioned herself to the next one, sweeping his legs from behind, then a downward kick to the downed man's head.

The last of the six threw a horizontal slash, trying to cut Reimu's head right off. She ducked, then flipkicks the man, this time this one went up into the air.

Zeed was shocked. his men, taken down by one girl... It looked like she didn't even put in any effort. "Hey! No more games, anymore and-" Reimu jumped, the orb now falling down. She flips frontward once, in order to add momentum, as the orb came within Reimu's range as it fell from the momentum of gravity. Reimu, hammer kicking this orb, sends it directly at Zeed's wounded leg. The impact made a loud "crack!" sound, falling over as he dropped Rin. Reimu caught her before she hit the ground. "Go into safety." She sheepishly nods, running away into the crowd.

Zeed's leg has been broken. His men, shocked by the sudden turn of events, where they were certain that he'd slaughter the red-white, instead took out six of his men without problem, and break his leg. The all dropped their weapons, as they began to run away. The remaining militia men followed after them, only to be stopped by Reimu. "Let them go. Their leader lost, so they should no longer be a threat to you."

Without any more words needed, they all stood down. They did not want on her bad side. Reimu walks to the now broken down Zeed. "How does it feel, to be placed under another one's mercy?"

"Fuck you..." He shouted, his leg still in great pain. "I'll fucking kill you!" Reimu sighed. "In the end, you are still a savage." Reimu, holding the orb up with her feet, begins to dibble it around like it was a football.

Zeed, at this time, tries to get up on his only leg. He was struggling, due to the massive pains in his leg. Reimu kicks the orb right up into the air, and during the orb being in the air, Zeed turns around to punch her. Reimu jumped, landing right on his muscle-bound arm, as the orb now falls from gravity. He then goes to grab her ankle. Reimu suddenly disappeared.

"Where the-" Reimu appeared again, standing on his head, kicking it as she jumps back to the ground, obviously provoking him. "Die like the scum you are... I won't be showing you any mercy." He didn't take this so kindly, throwing another huge punch at her as he shouts "Fuck you!"

She jumped back, out of the punch's range. As the orb fell down to Zeed's eye level, Reimu, gathering some extra momentum by spinning, kicks the orb with all her might, and it flew to Zeed's head, knocking it off cleanly. Blood flew out from where his head used to be. Reimu, who hates being dirtied, walks back to make sure the blood won't fly on her.

The crowd was watching this every moment, where Reimu walked alone to Zeed, and proceeded to wipe out six of his men, plus him.

With Zeed now dead, his pack of wolves all disbanded, fearing for their lives without a leader to follow. This village is at peace again, a big celebration going on over their big win against Zeed, even though the victory was not theirs, but Reimu's. She had herself another helping of the village's water, then she begin to walk off into the wasteland, Bart chasing right behind her. "Hey, wait for me!" He shouted.

Rin wanted to chase after them too, but she was stopped by the village's elder. "B-But I want to go too..!" Rin spoke up, and the elder shook his head. "Rin... Going with her is far too dangerous... There's too many dangers that I don't even know of, and who knows how far off it is away from this village..." Rin looks at the old man. "I already know about the dangers..!"

He shook his head. "That girl... Reimu, I believe..?" The old man asked, confirming what she went by. "I feel that she is a typhoon... Wherever she walks, she will completely affect other people's destinies... No matter how I look at her, I can sense death from her. Tragedies will strike wherever she goes. I don't know why she is here now... But I believe that it is a really bad sign..."

"She told me that she was from Gensokyo. At first, I thought she was playing me as a fool... But after seeing how she fought today, I felt like a fool for believing as such... Gensokyo, I remember hearing all kinds of stories about it. Youkais of every kind lives there, and they are not able to leave due to the barrier around the land..." His glaze returns to Reimu. "I am uncertain of her own fate. I forbid you to leave. Rin, heed my words..."

Rin stared at the old man, then slowly to Reimu, crying as she soon left her field of vision. She may have left this village, but someday, Rin believes that she will meet up Reimu once again. The old man slowly walks back to the celebration, and so did Rin...

It's been hours since the fight with Zeed had been concluded, and the two were walking the wastelands under the starred night, the moon full above in the sky. Bat was tired from walking all day today, and made many complaints to Reimu about it. Bat trips over, his boot tripping over a buried wooden crate.

"What the hell..?" Bat examines the crate carefully, dusting the top of it off. "Hey Reimu! You need to check this out!" Bat called out to the red-white. She turned back, curious to what Bat wanted to show her. She kneel right beside her, looking at this crate. It wasn't wide, but it was long, probably big enough to put in an adult. "What's so important about this crate?"

"Well... You see..." Bat points to the mailing address information. It only said "To: Hakurei, Reimu." "...Why is there a shipping crate addressed to me, and out here of all places..?"

"Who cares, let's open it up!" He said, eager to see the contents of the crate. He's hoping that it's something really good, like some food and water, or probably weapons.

Reimu sat down away from the crate, trying to recall who would send something to her... And what..? As Reimu tries to recall, but to no avail. She eventually went back to Bat to open the crate up. Once the crate was finally opened, Reimu's face gleamed with joy. She is only lost about how it got here, but she ignored the thought, reaching into the crate...

...

Enabling boot process.

Loading internal memories...

Hardware testing...

Sleep mode deactivated.

Loading Vision Lens... Done!

Hardware tests complete, no faults detected.

ERROR: There was a problem loading up internal memory, as it may have been damaged, or inactive for a long time. It is still possible to operate, but it requires time to recover the databank.

Booting process complete! Please wait warmly...

...

The vision was dark, then it slowly adjusts, showing a starred, night sky. The android slowly sits up, looking around the area. Everything it saw was dead, it was an unknown place to her. There was no sound, complete quietness... The person holds her hand over to her ear.

Audio Device Enabled.

Right behind the android, it could hear two things bickering at each other. It slowly turns around, listening in onto their conversation. "Why the hell is there a corpse delivered to you!?" The boy shouted to the girl. "And I keep telling you, it is not a corpse!"

"Bullshit! I felt her skin, she was completely cold, and she had no pulse!" Retorted the boy.

"She doesn't have a pulse because she's a robot! And all robots get cold when not in use!"

Commencing scan on the two...

Error: No match has been found.

The machine then slowly stands, finally speaking out. "Hello. I am Ruukoto Mk. 2, created by Yumemi Okazaki intended to be a maid." The machine bows to them, Bat jumped out of fright as the machine suddenly came to live. "My database is currently empty as my internal memory unit has been inactive for a long time, so I am currently undergoing a recovery. If I may ask... Who are you two?"

"M-My name is Bat!" The boy exclaimed. "And I am Reimu Hakurei, your current master. If your database recovers, it will also tell you that I am as such." Bat slowly turns to Reimu. "Since when the hell did you get this... Robot!?"

Memory Recovery Process... 1%...

Check Database for Reimu Hakurei, Bat.

...

Found Reimu Hakurei!

Name: Reimu Hakurei

Age: Approximately ten, she won't let that information out.

Occupation: Shrine Maiden of Hakurei, Youkai exterminator.

Relationship: New master

Bio: ...

The database for Reimu ended here, no more information could be picked up.

...Bat could not be found, possibly doesn't exist to current database.

Ruukoto bows to Reimu, "It is nice to see you again, master." She said, smiling at her. "If I may ask, have I ever met this "Bat"?" She asked. Reimu shook her head. Ruukoto turns to Bat. "It is nice to meet you, Bat," she finally spoken to him. He greeted her in return awkwardly.

"Master Reimu," Ruukoto spoke, "What is my command?" Reimu then thinks for a moment, then speaks up. "Set up guard mode, I'm very sleepy..." Reimu replied, laying down in the hard floor. "Very well, master." Ruukoto replied

"Oh, so you finally decided to rest!" Bat told Reimu, also laying down onto the hard floor. Both eventually falls asleep.

Engaging Guard Mode...

Ruukoto becomes immobile, as she is currently on stand-by. She has motion sensors active, if she detect movement, she'll engage to combat mode. Both the sensors and the combat mode were new features added into her, in order to protect with more efficiency.


	3. MaidCombat Android

The sun had risen to the skies, it's bright glare heating everything within it's vision. This is nothing new, either it is blazing hot, or freezing cold. This is decided through the time of day, though.

Reimu, Bart, and the robot maid Ruukoto were all awake, walking through the wastelands. For miles they could see nothing but the dirt, the red-white and the lad now becoming hungry.

"Ruukoto... Scan the area... Can you find anything alive..?" Reimu ordered the robot. Soon after, they heard a scream near them. "Cancel that order!" She ran over to the direction of the scream and nearly she almost tripped off of a small cliff. She saw another old man, not as old as the one back in the other village, being ganged up. All of them were armed with spiked steel bats, except for one who had a small crossbow on his wrist. Reimu turned to Bart. "Seriously? The guys back at the village had homemade spears, Zeed's gang had swords, and now spiked bats bandits. Just how the hell does the lowlives know how to make weapons but people protecting themselves don't?"

Bart shrugged at the question. "I don't even know where they get the metals... Anyway," Bart continued as the old man was now being stomped and stepped on, "these guys look like bad news. We'd better-" Before he could finish, Reimu dived down the cliff. "You moron!" He shouted out.

Reimu landed right on top of one of the man's head. The one behind him, out of surprise, swung his bat at her, missing but hitting his head, falling over with a huge dent on his head. He looked up, and as soon as he did, his face was nailed right onto the floor, his face received her hammer kick. She walks over to the old man. "You okay..?" He nods slowly.

The bandits ran after her, one by one, enraged that she took out two of their comrades. Including the two she just took out, their total size was twelve, only nine attacked, and the other one loads a bolt into his crossbow.

Reimu was ready for them,running. at the charging angry mob. She then slid right under them, tripping the one at front so all others tripped along with him. She quickly turned around, kicking on all of their jaws, breaking it as they fell unconscious. These ones didn't even take as long as Zeed's did.

The arrow flies at Reimu, and she kicked it while it was in flight, it landing right on top of one of the bandit's head, piercing the skull.

"That slow thing will never hit me..." She replied, yawning. The man became angry, loading his bolt up again. He had Spades tattooed on his head, Reimu thought it was just a poor attempt to look badass.

He aimed his crossbow at Reimu again, and she points it at her heart. "Aim~ right~ here~!" She said cheerfully, taunting the man obviously. The bolt soared once again, and Reimu snatched it right before it landed on her heart. She threw it right back at him, it landing right onto his left eyeball, and it went in deeper as Reimu kicked it in. He screamed with pain, running off as his own eye bled profusely.

"They're all gone now!" Reimu called out to Bart up on the cliff. He didn't reply back, he was shaking so hard. "Those men... They were king's men..!"

To break the slience, Ruukoto shouts out to her master. "This boy has wet himself!"

The old man had thanked Reimu many times, to the point that it had started to annoy her a bit. "Just... Stop, please?" With that the old man stopped. "So... Mind telling us why those guys were harassing you?"

"I-It's because I've gotten hold of these rice seeds..!" He sheepishly replied, holding the bag out for her to see. "They wanted to take it for theirselves and eat it." Reimu examined the bag. "...That's not awfully a lot... Is food that rare to come by?" She asked. The old man nods. "There is a huge shortage of food, no matter where you'll go to... As of now, all fights me and my friends went through were over for food! So if we manage to plant these, and they grow... Perhaps we can end these fights!"

Reimu's stomach had growled. She blushed, looking down. "I-I'm sorry sir... Do you mind if we come by to your village and let us eat something..?" She asked as she bowed. "I'll have to ask about it," was his reply. "Will you come with me, you three?"

Minutes later, Spades had returned to his hideout, holding the eye which his own bolt had penetrated through. "Get me a medic!" He shouted out to the bandits, who all were surprised by their leader's sudden visit. "Don't just fucking sit there... Get me the fucking medic!"

He walks in, his eye bleeding so badly that it is now making a trail of blood behind him. Finally a medic had shown up. "There's a fucking bolt inside my head... Take it out and stop the damn bleeding!"

And so he did, he had to use pliers in order to reach the bolt, it was in deeper than they had thought. As he was pulling it out, Spades howled with pain, as his anger for the red-white grew from this pain. As it is finally removed, he pants heavily, cotton clothing quickly placed over his eye as it brought pressure, slowing the bleeding down.

"I'll fucking kill them...!" He swore out to his men, "I'll fucking kill them all, then I'll fucking torture that girl in red and white!"

Few minutes had passed by, Reimu and her traveling companions were following an old man back to the village. Once he was recognized, he was welcomed right away, allowing all four of them to enter. Reimu looked around, and she still sees the homemade spears, but now she saw a lot more weapons than that. Crossbows, straight swords, and even shields.

The old man was suddenly surrounded by his friends, cheering that he had returned safely, and he had brought back rice seeds, and threw a huge celebration on his return. The old man, after he got back onto his feet, went over to the three. "Thank you very much for saving me. If it weren't for you, all of our work would have been wasted." Reimu bows to the man, saying "it was no problem at all. If you could kindly spare some water and food, we'll be thankful, and we'll head our way out. At most, we only want a piece of bread and cup of water."

"Wait, only that much!?" Bart exclaimed loudly, "that isn't"- Reimu quickly turned to Bart. "I don't recall you doing anything. Is that how you act when you are receiving free meals?" Reimu asks coldly. "But!-" Bart tried to retort, but he was quickly cut off by Reimu. "Then how about no food for you?" This quickly shut the boy up, looking away angrily.

A couple of minutes later, they were given a cup of water and piece of bread like Reimu had requested. She returned Ruukoto's share of food back to them since she has no use for eating. All three rests inside this village since they were wearily from walking under the blazing sun for hours.

The sun was finally setting, leaving the sky in an orange color as the heat slowly goes away. Reimu had decided they stayed for long enough, and bid everyone farewell as they left.

Hours were spent, and finally his eyeball had stopped bleeding, it already being disinfected. Pain still persists, however, which only add more fuel to his hate. "Gather everyone here." He told one of the bandit, who quickly run off like everyone else had. Where his eye used to be now had an eyepatch over it. This one is a unique kind, though. Instead of it being small and black, it was big enough to cover his skull's eye socket, and it was made out of steel, as well as a loop around his head, which kept this steel eyepatch in it's place.

He got up, tilting his head to pop his neck, walks out of the hideout to meet his men, numbers that were really overwhelming. His voice howls out over to all of them, "Listen up! Tonight, we are going to kill ourselves some villagers who dared to oppose the king! They smuggle food right under our noses, and now we're going to teach them what it means to oppose us!" They all roared out. All were obviously savages, all eager to fight and slaughter everyone they see. "Get on your bikes, everyone! Tonight, we'll be having a blitzkrieg!"

They all roared once again, bandits were now running as they all got on their bikes, engines howled throughout the area as they are cranked, and they all drove off, following Spades. Motors, louder than the thunders, were rolling toward to a village. Anybody that opposes king shall be executed swiftly, no exceptions.

Few minutes had gone by since they had left the village, continuing their journey once again. Bat was obviously upset, he wanted a lot more food than just bread. "Reimu, we should have stayed back there. They had plenty of food, and with you they'll let us have whatever we wanted!" She stared at him. "They were struggling for food. Seeds, as far as I can tell, are rare. They must be short on their supply, assuming that's the reason for the seeds..." The humming could have been heard, but caught neither of their attentions. "As long as you are with me, we'll be grabbing the bare minimal amount of food and water we can get, and if you don't like if," it slowly grew louder and louder, "then you can leave. I'm not going to take care of a selfish brat."

"Detecting large amount of life force heading in this direction." Ruukoto stated, the sound of motors gave a deafening roar, all of the bandits drove past them as they didn't notice them. Reimu looks at them, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Master, they are headed into the direction of the village we were in!" Ruukoto shouted out in the roar. Reimu can't catch up to them in time, at most she could only run. Bat obviously won't do anything, but Ruukoto...

"Ruukoto! Can you get them?"

"Yes master, but everything is currently test-"

"I want you to go on ahead, and give them hell." She exclaimed, pointing to the direction of the village.

"Roger!" She replied, jet engines spouted out right out of her back, and as soon as she jumps, a large explosive was heard, and Ruukoto was already gone from their sight. Reimu then quickly runs right after them, hoping that everyone who had welcomed them will be alright...

Ruukoto flew ahead at her maximum speed. Her thrusters were still in testing phase, so it wasn't as fast, and Ruukoto feels that it may fail on her without warning. It wasn't all that long until Ruukoto had caught up to the bandits, and she flew over above them. She flew closer to the ground, and her hand, fingers outstretched, aimed at them, and from the tips of her fingers, she began to unload bullets from the sky. The riders, confused by the sudden bullet storm, and frightened, quickly spread out. Now they are into three groups, two going toward to the village, but moving diagonally away from each other. Not anything to waste any time, Ruukoto quickly flies to the front of the first group, and had her arm pointed at the left. Her wrist flopped over, and a small wrist rocket flew right out, flying toward to the group like a heat-seeker, and it lands right on target, taking out almost everyone from one rocket. Whose who had survived the blast all quickly change their direction, and deserted the group.

Ruukoto quickly aims at the group to the right, however, it doesn't fly out.

ERROR: Missile jammed!

From only one missile, it already had messed up. Perhaps she was deactivated for far too long... Continuing with her first plan, she continued to aim bullets right from under her, quickly reducing their numbers. She then flew closer to the now small group of about 10 men, her back from where her spine would be popped out, a handle then went out. She pulls it out, the kanata, newly built, now unsheathed. As she flew down, she disabled her thrusters, landing onto a man below her, and she stabbed his neck, then sliced his head off cleanly as she takes over the motorcycle.

The others had noticed her, and they slow down in order for her to get into their range of their club's reach. One swung directly at Ruukoto, as she laid her body right onto the bike, it grazed her, and in return she swing her kanata at the man, as he fell down with his bike from his throat being slashed.

Quickly after, she drove right next to another one of the bandits, as she thrusts the sword right into his chest, and she kicked him away, causing him to fall over as well.

All the bandits decides to jump at her all at once, and quickly surrounding her, 7 bandits all over Ruukoto as they all drove in high speed. They all swung their clubs onto Ruukoto, who jumped off. The bike which the clubs hit was totaled, heavy dents were on the bike, and the engine was destroyed, and the unlucky rider from behind was wrecked, as he ran into the bike that was ruined from a couple of hits.

The frontmost rider was stabbed right in between his shoulders, into his spine. He quickly lost control of his bike, which caused him to fall over, where he was immediately ran over several times. Another one was stabbed almost right after that, Ruukoto landing right on top of the handling bar of his motorcycle. Out of surprise, the man right beside him swung right at them. She pulls the kanata out, and jumped out of harm's way, where the rider was slammed from the club's impact, throwing him off of the bike, and right into another rider, causing him to crash and fall off.

For the last remaining member, Ruukoto lands onto his bar, and stabs him right into his gut. She lifts him up into the air, and throws him away, her kanata bloodied with her foe's blood. She then sheathes it, then returns it into the pop-out section from where her spine is. Thrusters then came out from her back, and she prepared to take off, and there was an error saying "insufficient gasoline, cannot takeoff."

This bike was already going at it's maximum speed, and the last remaining group was so far ahead she can't catch up in time before they reach the village. "Master won't be happy about this..." Ruukoto thought, driving after the group. The village seemed to be properly armed, so they might be able to fight them off. Hopefully, the damage they'll do won't be much...

The village's guards were all off of duty, simply for the party for an old man's return with the seeds. They honestly didn't believe anyone would attack them, so the whole lot of then were drowning their worries with booze. A lot of it, too. They were singing, dancing, wrestling, doing drunk stuff, anything to liven up the mood of the age. They couldn't hear the bullets from the distance due to how loud they were.

Motorcycles were now heard storming through the front gate, some heard it and ignored it. They didn't want the mood they worked so hard to be easily ruined. Then a dart penetrated a guard's head, through his eye as he wore a helmet. He fell over screaming, which alerted the drunken guards. The townfolks ran for safety, while the guards ran for their weapons.

"Don't let them breathe another moment!" Spades shouted as he loaded his bolt, "Teach them why they NEVER mess with the kings!"

A group of bandits reached the guards, and with them being drunk, their lives were cut short. Some of their heads fell off, some getting a brutal hit from the fanged clubs, and some were ran over by the motorcycles.

It didn't take long for all of the guards to meet their end, and now their attentions averted to the villagers. All helpless preys running away from their predator. They strike them down one by one, each villager with his or her own grim ending. Torture, rape, arson, all were just common sights now. Ruukoto came into the village, only to see that the cheerful inhabitants were laying on the floor, blood poured out, bones sticking out, and heads all around the floor.

Ruukoto searched around, and saw bandits now having a party for a successful raid. As she made her first step, there was a sudden grip on her ankle, someone had taken hold of it. She quickly turned around and points her finger at the man, and it was the same one Reimu had saved. "Don't go..." He muttered, coughing out blood. A dart had penetrated his heart. There's no hope in saving this man now, and he probably knows this as well. "Leave while you still can... They'll murder you..."

Ruukoto kneels to the dying man, and with another breathe he mutters, "take these seeds... Make sure that they grow... Make sure these senseless violence end..." Ruukoto took the sack from the old man as his life left him, his arm dropping to the dirt.

Ruukoto, placing the sack right next to him, approach the bandits, as it was their turn to experience horror.

Reimu ran into the village few minutes later, out of breath from the long-distance run, and she stopped, struck with grief from the sight. Bat ran right beside her, also out of breath. As he sat down from exhaustion, he spoke softly, "Why did you stop?" He looks at the sight Reimu was staring at. "It was too late..?" He asked.

Reimu slowly walks around, looking for any survivors, bandits, or Ruukoto. "Stop! I beg you!" A voiced called out right in the center of the village. She quickly turns, seeing a man with his arm removed attempting to crawl away from Ruukoto. She ran over to them, "Any survivors?" Ruukoto shakes her head. "All dead. Except for this one, he's a leader of their gang." Reimu looks at the man, and indeed it was the same man, except with a steel eyepatch. She steps right in front of him, and as he looks up, "You..!" He spoke with hatred. Reimu kicks his head, turning him over to his back. "Spare me..."

"After what you've done, why should I?"

"I-I'll talk with king! I'll convince him to give you a position! He'll give you-" He was interrupted with a stomp onto his face. "You can go to hell, and give him my regards when you meet him."

"No, please!" He pleaded as Reimu grabs a bolt from a dead guard, and she stabs him in his other eye with the bolt. He screamed out in pain, and he screamed even louder as Reimu steps on the bolt, digging deeper. With another stomp, he screamed once more, and his cries were silenced.

Ruukoto buried the villager into the ground of this village, with Reimu and Bat watching. "Why does she have to bury them?"

"So they can rest peacefully."

"What are you going to do with the seeds?"

"I'm thinking."

Ruukoto approaches them, her clothes dirtied from having to bury all of the villagers. "It is done, master." Reimu walks over to the graves. "I'm sorry..." She muttered. "Because of me, you all met your end... I should have killed him..." She began to weep a bit, tears falling from her face. After her weeping was over, she muttered something else, "Forgive me..." She then threw the seeds out of the sack, scattering around onto the graves.

Furious, Bat grabs her shoulder, "Hey! What did you do that for?!" Reimu turns to him, tears still falling, "So they'll grow."


	4. Diamonds and Clubs

Few days after the incident with Spades, a lone biker drove directly to Southern Cross, a town with a tall tower that looks barely damaged from the outside with a shape of a cross. He was deprived from food and sleep, making him out-of-focus, tired, and starving. On his way in, he nearly crashed into walls and the inhabitants of Southern Cross, and he did ran one over but he didn't care really.

"I have an important message to king, Spades is dead!" He shouted at the guardsmen, and they allowed him to pass. He got up to the very top as quickly as he could. As soon as he got up top, he kneels right before the king, who was speaking to a woman who looked like she lost all will to live.

"King!"

He slowly turns to him. "You look familiar... Didn't you left with Spades not so long ago?"

"Yes king, and I have some grave news for you..."

"And..?"

"...Well, Spades was killed..."

He turns his back to him, looking at the view of his town. "So... Kenshiro..." The woman's eyes lit up, looking at him, "You live..."

"...Sir... T-There's also more..."

"Spit it out, then."

"...You see... Umm... The one who killed him was actually... A girl... No less than 10..."

He was silent for awhile, and the woman looks down, as if she was disappointed. "...A girl you say..?" The king spoke, turning to him.

"Y-Yes! A-And according to the reports, it's the same one that finished Zeed off too..! Red-white miko dress with purple hair..."

He slowly walks over to him, "And you honestly expect for me to believe that Spades, one of my hand-chosen ace, was DEFEATED by a ten year old girl?!"

"I-it's true king!-" The king quickly swipes at the man, his hands outspread like claws, and he cut him into little pieces as it fell to the ground, bloody. His rage is boiling, one of his best fighter killed by a child? Outrageous! Just simply outrageous!

"Messenger!" A man with a small build suddenly appeared before him. "Tell this to the remaining three aces: Spades is dead, and the killer was a girl with purple hair, and red-white miko clothing. Capture this girl and bring her to me." He nods, and he vanished from his sight with quickness as if he just disappeared. He walks over to the woman, "Yuria... Kenshiro is now dead. Why won't you open your heart to me..?" And she looks away, completely silent.

He sighs, "Some day, Yuria... Your heart will open for me." And he walks away. The woman's eyes began to tear up, "Ken..."

"So tell me, how did you learn to fight?" Bat asked, the three of them walking together under the bright sun in the wastelands. Neither Reimu or Ruukoto responded to him, and kept on walking. "At least teach me out to fight like you!" And still no response from Reimu, and Bat pouts. "Fine! Be like that!"

The day remains uneventful, and as the sun now sleeps and the moon rising, the wastelands is now cold. Reimu was freezing, but she shown no signs of it. It'd be really nice to have a fire going right now... Or have a warm blanket...

"Master, there is a village up ahead." "FINALLY!" Bat shouted, and he ran on ahead of Reimu and Ruukoto. "Master, in this village, may we get gasoline?"

"What for?"

"For my thrusters. I barely had enough to get to the group."

"I'll try, but don't expect me to get too much." Ruukoto nods, "I won't."

They finally arrived to the village, however, the only ones they see are thugs and bandits. Everyone else is presumably in their homes for safety. Reimu and Ruukoto ran in and hid behind some barrels, listening onto idle guards conversing.

"Why do we have to go on alert for just a child..?"

"Because that child killed Spades."

"Just because a girl stabs him in the back while no one was looking doesn't mean she's dangerous."

"Master," Ruukoto spoke in a hushed voice, "They're talking about you."

"I heard a rumor about his whole gang was shot down by a minigun. Think it was her also?"

"It's all just bullshit, man. Don't believe what they tell you! There's no way that a girl could beat Spades, even if she somehow ran into a minigun!"

Then their idle chatter swayed away from the topic about Reimu. "How did they learn about it so fast?" Reimu asked. "I... Kinda allowed one escaped, master..." Ruukoto spoke out sadly, "Should I've killed him too?" Reimu shakes her head. "Don't worry Ruukoto."

They continued on into the village, avoiding the thugs attention as they slip around. "Heey!" Bat called out, waving at them. They hurried over to them, as Bat hugs them. "I'm glad to see you two again!" Reimu pushed him off. "What's going on in this village?"

"This is diamond's turf, most of these thugs had a diamond tattooed on their head... One of them mentioned "Kill anyone with the clothing color of Red-White... I think you just got famous!"

Reimu sighs, and she peeks out of a corner, seeing one thug guarding a house. "Anything important in there?" Bat peeks out of the corner as well, "no, that's probably the storehouse or something."

"Ruukoto, take him out quietly." She nods, rushing out of the corner. "H-Hey! Are you crazy?"

Ruukoto slowly gets closer and closer to him, kicking over a a bottle on the floor. "Whose there?!" The thug shouted. He looks over to Ruukoto, which tripped onto her rear as she cries in her hands, hiding her face. He walks over to her, "Hey there missy."

"I-I'm sorry..." She spoke softly. "Please don't hurt me..." Bat pulls on Reimu's sleeve, "Aren't you going to save her?!" He kneels down to Ruukoto, "I'm not gonna hurt you, but if you don't mind allow me to see your pretty face." Ruukoto slowly moves her hands away, and places them on the guards cheek. Suddenly electricity ran throughout his body, his muscles locked up as he dropped his club. After five seconds were up, he dropped to the floor, outcold. Reimu runs over to her, "You approached him recklessly. What was with the innocent act for?"

"So he wouldn't cause a scene." Ruukoto replied as Bat approached them. "What did you do to him?"

"Tasered him." She replied, and electricity ran through her hands, making a rapid crackling noise that went on for five seconds.

In the distance away, they heard a dying man's scream. "Ruukoto, dispose of him however you'd like, just don't attract any attention. We'll sleep in this house... Bat, you hide in there and don't come out at all."

"But-"

"At all," Reimu repeated herself. Without rebelling, he opens the door as Ruukoto picks up the man and went in as well, shutting the door.

Inside a caged fence, there were two men inside. One with iron claws on both of his wrist that reaches out as far as a feet, and the other unarmed, with nasty cuts from those claws. He ran to the edge of the cage, and he swipes at him once more, ending his poor life as he fell with a pool of blood spilling under him.

"Next!" He shouted. Another unarmed man was thrown into the cage. He slowly got up, cowering away. "Hey don't be scare. If you land at least one blow on me, I'll let you live."

"Really?" He asked, not cowering anymore as he shows interest. "Really," he replied, running at him as he swipes at the man, using everything he had to avoid the claws. He took the deep breath, running in to punch him in the gut. The man with the claws held his stomach, while the other cheered. "And what are you so happy about?!" He shouted, swiping at his throat. He mouthed out some words, then he fell down, becoming another victim of his claws. "Next!"

The person outside was on the floor, his sword pierced through his chest. "Wha-" A little girl hops into the caged arena. He quickly recognized her, her appearance being so obvious. "You! You must be the one who seem to have killed Spades."

"And you must be his friend, seeing how ugly you are."

"What if I am?"

"You're going to die whether you are or not."

He laughs heavily. "Girlie, don't you know who I am? I'm Diamonds, one of the kings aces! Spades was a cocky bastard, he got what was coming to him anyway! I'm completely different, though... I'd love to see your beautiful dress dyed in your blood, but king had some interest in you."

"Does everyone here just bark? It's honestly annoying!"

With that remark, Diamond charges at Reimu, swiping at her furiously, while she makes little effort to dodge them all. His chin was met with her foot eventually, his head flying up backwards. Her foot then meets with his stomach, causing him to lean forward as he coughed heavily, holding his stomach. His head then meets her foot again, as it hammered him down to the floor. Reimu steps away, "Weren't you going to capture me or something..?"

"You fucking..!" He slowly gets up, "I'll just kill you right here and now!" And again he runs right at her, swiping horizontally, as she jumps and kicks him in the face again, Diamond holding his face as he stumbles backward. Reimu sweeps his legs, Diamond falling onto his back as Reimu punts his chin, making a bloody mess out of it.

He didn't fight back anymore, his body not allowing him to move. With great effort, he spoke out, "Please let me live..."

"Hmm... Nope!"

Reimu enters the storehouse, Ruukoto sitting in the corner while Bat was peeking out through a small but wide window. "Where've you been?" He asked, "They look like they're in a panic now?"

"They probably found the body," Reimu replied, sitting down against the wall. "B-But the body's in here..!"

"I'm talking about Diamond's body."

"That explains- wait, you did WHAT?!"

"Shh!" Reimu shushed at Bat, his sudden cry bring loud enough to alert a guard. "Is Diamond... Dead?" She nods. "And he talks a lot for being an ace too."

"You could have been killed!"

"He was so slow he wouldn't hit me when I was sleeping."

"You are a moron..!" There was no response. "Reimu?" Bat asked, looking over to her. She was snoring lightly. For the first time in weeks, Reimu was sleeping comfortably indoors since her being in this world!

"No worries at all...!" Bat retorted, going to sleep as well.

"Red-White! Come on out! I know you're still around here!" Shouted by a buffed man, his fanged club over his shoulder. Reimu slowly woke up with her having a slight drool, and she wipes it off.

"If you don't stop hiding, then we'll kill these people, one by one!" Bat also woke up, both going to the window to look out. There were a large row of people cuffed together, several thugs with a diamond or a club tattooed onto their heads.

"T-that man..! He's called Clubs!" Bat whispered to Reimu. "We should get-" as he turned to her, he saw that she was missing. "Not again! Ruukoto-" and he turns to her, which she was also missing. "These people...! They're lunatics!"

Reimu and Ruukoto both approach the buffed man, and he noticed them. "Well! You are certainly dumber than you look. Came for an audience with the king?"

Reimu looks up to him, him being twice as big as her. "My, you have a lovely head." This caused him to blush a bit, "flattery won't save you-"

"Would you like to see it on the floor?" She quickly asked, shutting him up. "You think you can beat ME?!" He shouted. Reimu gives him a hard gut kick, making him lean over. With a couple of spins, she kicks him into the jaw with built up momentum, making a loud "CRACK" sound as he falls over with his head turned all the way to the back.

Everyone was stunned, except for Ruukoto who was applauding for Reimu. "Congratulations, master. That was your quickest fight yet!"

"S-She's a monster!" Called out one of the bandits, throwing his weapon down as he ran. Others shortly did the same, all running away from the village. "Ruukoto. Execute them."

"All of them?"

"Hmm... Let one live." She replied. She nods, running after the group. In the distance gunshots were heard as well as the dying screams of the thugs. Pleased with the clean up results, Reimu uncuffed the villagers who were still shocked by the sudden defeat of Club.

"If you could donate us some food, water, and gasoline, I would be very thankful!"

"King!" A man shouted, running into the topmost room with him sitting in his throne. "Ah, you must be one of Club's man. Have you brought me the Red-White?"

"Actually king, there is an issue..."

"And that is..?"

"Club and Diamond, sir... They both died..."

"...Was it the man with the seven scars?"

"It... Was the said Red-White girl..."

He crushed the wine glass in his hands, "Explain yourself!"

"Diamond died after several hard blows to the head! It's like it was beaten in with a steel bat! Club died from a kick twisting his head too far! He died from two hits!"

He was obviously pissed. "Three aces, hand-picked by me, all killed by just a girl?! I will NOT allow this mockery to continue!"

"I'm sorry sir!"

"And how come you are here?! Shouldn't you be fighting her?!"

"I'd die if I fought her! Plus everyone else was killed by her companion!"

"You should have died like a warrior rather than a spineless coward!" He executed him on the spot, cutting him into small pieces. "I don't care who this girl is... However, my last ace, Hearts, will kill her, even if she is a monster! Messenger! Tell Hearts that there's a change of plans. I want this Red-White dead!"

"Understood," said a voice. He sighs deeply, stressing out over one person. He then walks over to Yuria, his hand full of diamonds and jewelry, "Yuria... I have a beautiful gift for you."

She was staring into the distance, not looking what what he offers. "If it is gained through the suffering of others, I do not want it..."

"Yuria..." He tries to force his gift onto her, but she pushed it away, the jewels all falling onto the ground. Then he forced a kiss on her, pulling back after her bite on his tongue, a line of blood coming from his mouth.

"Why is it that you won't open your heart to me..?" He muttered, walking away.

"Ken... Where are you..?"

"You really do miss him, don't you?"

She looks around the room, the king had left the room so it was empty.

"Up here."

Yuria looks up, and she saw a blond girl hanging upside down.

"Don't be alarmed. I came to tell you that your loved one is still alive?" Yuria's eyes brighten as she smiles a bit. "He's alive?" The blond girl nods, "He's doing an important errand for me right now, but you will see him again. Just be patient." The blond girl is slowly being sucked into a gap shaped like an eye... And inside was even more eyes.

"Wait! Tell me your name..."

The blond girl didn't reply, and as soon as she vanished into the gap, it closes quickly.

"Ken..!"


	5. Fall of the Southern Cross

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry I forgot to include this on chapter two, I actually had up to five chapters made already. I withheld uploading it until I was certain that I'll continue working on this story. I decided that after Shins Arc, I'll upload this. I had this story for like... I don't know, months? I nearly dropped it on chapter two due to writers block, and I just pushed myself.

Another thing I'd like to mention is that I'm trying to make the story, concerning Hokuto no Ken's, as much as possible to the original version, except with Reimu instead of Ken. There's going to be original arcs or chapters exclusive to this story, but if it's an event from the original Hokuto no Ken, I'll try to keep it the same way it was, as you can see from the fight with Shin, I tried reay hard to get the manga, and put what's happening in words instead (Have a bad way of words)

Here's chapter five. You can expect six later on.

"Hey Bat..." Reimu spoke, carrying bag of supplies they gathered from the last village they were in. "I'd like to meet this "King" person now."

He sighs. "Look, King is not like any other thugs we fought before!"

"And?"

"I'm saying don't fight him! You won't win against King!"

"...Didn't you say that about the three aces earlier?"

Bat stares at her. "I'm serious Reimu, you-"

"Master, we're arriving to another village." Ruukoto interrupted. In the distance, the flag of the Southern Cross was waving from the pole. "Dammit Ruukoto, don't you care for your master's safety at all?!"

"Is that Southern Cross then?"

"Yes- I mean no! It's not, just an empty village!" Reimu then runs to the village, and Ruukoto ran after. "Morons..! Fine, go get killed, I'm not going to die with you!" He turns his back against them, realizing how defenseless he was. He then finally runs after them, afraid of being alone. "Wait for me!"

As Reimu about to enter the tower, a really obese person walks out, the ground shaking a bit with each steps of his. He was wearing overalls without a shirt, and wristbands with spikes. On the side of his scalp, there was a Heart tattooed onto it. "Hello, young ladies. I'm afraid King is too busy to see you."

"I thought he wanted to capture me?"

"That was a thing of the past... He just wants you dead now."

"Guessed I pissed him off too much?"

"And I'm here to kill you. No hard feelings, though."

"And the last three said the same thing, two of them begged."

"I can assure you this will be quite different..." He then pats his gut, causing for it to jiggle. How the hell can he be so fat? Reimu ignored the question, and she tries kicking him directly, her leg sucking in.

"W-What?!" She exclaimed before being launched away with massive momentum, crashing through a building wall. "Master!"

Heart laughs a bit, "I told you it'd be different!" Reimu jumps out of the rubble, her dressed slightly ruined from cuts and dirt. "That was certainly a surprise..!"

Heart then runs at Reimu. Unknowing how to retaliate, Reimu runs to give him a drop kick, up to her waist being sucked into his fat. Heart's heavy hand then slaps Reimu down to the floor, her back and head hitting the ground painfully as she coughed. Heart's foot slowly rises, then falls, Reimu barely rolling out of the way of his feet. She then forms a red yin-yang orb, and she kicks it directly to Heart, speeding like a bullet.

He caught the orb into his gut, and he slid back, holding his belly. He slid on the floor for several feet before coming to a complete stop, then his gut spits out the orb. Reimu fell onto her butt in surprise, grazing her hair. If she hadn't fell down, her head would have been gone.

"Master, let me take care of him!"

Reimu slowly stands back up, taking deep breathes. "Stand down Ruukoto, do not interfere!" She shouted. This shuts Ruukoto up completely.

Heart slowly walks over to Reimu, one heavy step at a time. "I can see you shaking in fear... Already out of tricks? Disappointing..."

Reimu stood her ground, thinking hard about what to do. His fat shields him from all of Reimu's attacks, and can return the damage...

"I'm coming for you!" He called out to her, beginning to charge at her like a raging bull. Reimu jumps up, kicking his forehead. Her leg didn't get sucked in, and this time Heart felt the pain, stumbling backwards as he held his head. He then wipes his nose, looking at it. "B-Blood..!" He looks really scared, "BLOOD!" He bellowed, his voice echoing in this ruined town as he runs at Reimu, his arms flailing about. Reimu creates another orb, smaller this time, and she kicks it again, the target this time was his head. His head flew off, and his body sprays out blood from where his head was missing, falling over and sliding across the ground as Reimu jumps over it. She got some blood on her dress now, and on her hair.

She pants a bit, "Those hits got me really good..."

"Master, you're all dirty now."

Reimu examines the dress she was wearing, noticing blood from Heart, and some on her hair as well. Her hair is messy as if she just came out of bed. She shrugs, "Nothing a bath can't fix." She said as she walks to the entrance of the tower, climbing all the way to the top with heavy resistance not even able to slow down her progress.

"Bad news!"

"And what is it this time?!"

"Heart is dead, and she's coming right to your way!" He stares in disbelief. "Heart, dead?!" He nods, and a gunshot was heard, the man being shot in the head, as Ruukoto and Reimu walks into the room.

"So... You must be the Red-White I've been hearing about! Welcome! Forgive my rudeness but I expected you to be... Bigger."

"And I expected a big old brute rather than a pretty boy."

He smiles a bit, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Shin, and my style is Nanto."

"Reimu Hakurei. I was self-taught, so I don't really have a style."

He laughs a bit, his hands outstreched. "Nice to meet the one who gave me such trouble, but you-" He looks away, and he suddenly turned pale. "YURIA?!"

He then runs to the side of the room, onto the balcony where Yuria stood on the fencing, her hair and her dress swaying from the wind. Reimu runs over to look, and as she saw her, she jumps. "YURIA!" Shin called out again, trying to catch her hand but failed to, as she fell.

Reimu was speechless, for the first time being here, she saw a man so worked up for someone other than himself. Shin pushed Reimu out of the way as he hurries to the bottom floor. Reimu and Ruukoto both hurried after him.

Shin was back outside, and he was searching frantically for Yuria, worried about her safety and nothing else. Not only he failed to win the love of his life's heart, but he also allowed her to die.

He then saw a huge man with just an overall, with spikes on the straps on his shoulder, and his size is mainly due to the muscles he had. In his hands, he held Yuria in his hands. Reimu and Ruukoto then ran right behind him. "If you don't mind, I'd like some time alone."

"Why should we?"

"I swear that I will not run. I only wish to speak to that man over there... And at least give Yuria a burial."

Reimu stared at him, but she saw no reason to not trust him. Hesitantly, she nods, "Just don't run off..." Ruukoto and her both walk back to the tower, waiting for Shin to return.

Shin returns back to the tower as he walks back to the very top floor, where Reimu and Ruukoto were waiting. "I have another request..." He goes over to the chest he had hidden in this room.

"Why should we let you have this one, Shin?"

"Because by the end of the day, I'll be dead. Before you came along... I was originally expecting someone else. I want to at least meet him." He picks up a lifesize doll whose appearance is exactly the same as Yuria, going to the throne carrying her.

"Yuria is dead, but I want news to spread that I am her murderer!"

"Why would you say that, about killing your own lover?"

"I was never her lover... I'm just a hopeless man who failed to win her heart. The reason why is that the Conquerer is coming here, just to get Yuria!"

"But why make a murder out of it?"

"Because if he knew the truth, he'll be outraged from Yuria's weak will, and most likely this world will be led to a dark ending. And forgive me for saying this, you yourself don't have a chance in hell against him."

"I heard that about your aces, and they're all dead-"

"Reimu, have you ever felt rage... Pure, genuine rage?" Shin interrupted rudely, and she slowly shakes her head. "If you allow that man to show up... I'll show you why you won't have a chance."

Reimu sighs, sitting down. "Ruukoto, grab Bat..." She looks to Shin. "Just what are you planning?" Shin slowly turns to the balcony, and he looks out. "Yuria was the only reason why I lived, why I built Southern Cross from the ground up with my bare hands... Without her, I have no reason to live. In the very least, allow me to atone for my sins."

He slowly turns back to Reimu. "You are not exactly from here, are you?"

She nods. "Why ask?"

"Out of curiosity... You had an aura completely different. It's... Outlandish, to say at the least."

"And?"

"An aura can easily describe a person's power. What did you do back at your home, and why have you come here?"

"I'm a shrine maiden for the Hakurei Shrine. I also watch over the Hakurei Barrier, it covers all... Rather, most of Gensokyo. It's purpose is to keep the youkais inside Gensokyo. There's also humans living there as well, and often they're a main source of meal for the youkai. I've fought them to keep order..." Reimu's flashbacks of her battle against Shinki flashed in her head. "I lost a duel to one, and I nearly lost my life. Before I blacked out, I fell into a gap... Everything around me was... Rather eerie, eyes staring at you from every angle. I don't know what else happened, but when I woke up, I was in the dirt on this wasteland. That's how I got here."

Shin listened to every word she spoke. He told himself that everything she said was a lie, but he can't convince himself otherwise. If the land she came from as dangerous as she described, then it would explain her abilities at such a young age, and her white aura.

"Why are you so interested?" Reimu spoke, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Curiosity. And idle chatter passes time easier."

Ruukoto and Bat finally joined them. Surprised, and afraid, he hid away. "Bat, he's no harm to us." Timidly, he slowly approach them. "What are you doing?"

"Shin here decided to let us have a show before he dies." He wasn't satisfied with this answer, but if he asks he'll probably get no response. He sat down, bored.

Footsteps were heard, one slow step at a time.

"He's here." Shin told them. "Want us to hide?" Reimu asked. He shakes his head. "He'll know your here anyway." She tilts her head, unsure how he'll know.

He finally reached to the top floor. "Welcome, Kenshiro!" He looks up to Shin, "I've been looking for you."

"To get killed again?"

He starts to walk again, cracking his fingers. "Where's Yuria?"

He then steps to the side, allowing Kenshiro to see Yuria. "Yuria! It's me, Kenshiro!"

"Pff... She doesn't remember you at all!"

Kenshiro looks up, blinking once, and tears rolling down from his face. "It's okay she forgets about me... As long as she's still alive..."

There was a long moment of silence, then Shin breaks the ice. "Kenshiro. I'll show your fiancé the old scene of you being killed."

"Fiancé?!" Reimu nearly exclaimed, holding back her surprise. Ken noticed them, and he looks over to them. Ever since he entered this room, Reimu felt this chill... With him looking directly at her, it's even more chilling. His presence, to Reimu, feels like death looms over his shoulder. She shivered, looking down, never feeling this before, not even from Shinki.

He returns his focus over to Shin. "You look like you've improved! But I'll be sending you to hell soon." His hands hovers around in front of him calmly, "You can't counter my attacks!" Then, suddenly his hand thrusts out at a speed Reimu never saw before, unable to follow it's movement as it turned into a barrage of thrusts. It quickly ended as soon as Ken caught his wrist, twisting his arm.

"Y-You're not the same Kenshiro..! Why?"

"Ambition. It's what you taught me!" He pushed him away. "Give up, and hand Yuria back to me." Shin held his wrist, moving it around. "Is that all your ambition is worth?" He then swipes at Kenshiro, his chest now looking like it had been clawed by a tiger. Kenshiro runs his finger through the wound, and he licks the tip of his finger.

Kenshiro assumes to his natural fighting pose, his left arm was about a feet away from his chest as his right is tucked to the side of his chest, "Shin. I understand completely about your techniques. You lost!"

"Shut up!" He thrusts with his hand again towards Kenshiro. He moved to the side, getting behind him with ease. "You've gotten better at escaping it seems!" Suddenly his left shoulder aches with pain, and the shoulderpiece then broke into pieces.

Reimu never saw Kenshiro throwing an attack. Just when did he strike?

"Don't worry. I missed your vital organ."

He falls down to his knees, holding his shoulder in pain. "You should stop for your own good, Shin. Let go of Yuria now."

Shin stood back up, rubbing his shoulder. "That's your source of ambition, isn't it..?" He walks over to Yuria as he rubs her face with his hand. "Then I'll just eliminate that source!" Suddenly he thrusts at her, piercing her chest.

"YURIA!" He called out. Shin just laughs, "How's that, Ken! I just-"

He yells out in anger, his shirt being torn off from his muscles bulking up. "I am going to kill you, Shin!"

Reimu trembled even more now, experiencing pure rage first hand, and up close. She slowly cowers away, fearing for her life like a child.

Shin, retaliating from the development, thrusts at him. Kenshiro caught his thrust with his hand, Shin's fingers going through. Kenshiro grips his hand, loud cracking noise was made as he broke his hand.

Kenshiro throws a punch to Shin. He caught the blow with his hand, but his hand exploded as the punch lands directly to his chest. Kenshiro then lets out another yell, before starting his barrage of blows onto Shin, with each blows he shouted out Ata!

With one more blow made directly to his chest, Shin was thrown to the wall, coughing out blood as he slid down. He slowly mutters out, "W-Why..?"

"My rage, Shin. You lost to rage!"

Shin coughed out some more blood. "Ho-How long do I have..?"

"You have one minute, Shin. Die with your emblem." Kenshiro spoke coldly to Shin, and he ran over to Yuria. Upon closer examination, Kenshiro realizes it was a doll.

"Shin! What's the meaning of this!?"

Shin then starts to cry. "Yuria... She's not here anymore..." He slowly stood back out, walking over to the balcony. He recounted the start of Southern Cross to Kenshiro. He offered everything he had to her, and she refuses him. His organization grew in size as a result, persistent about winning her love.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Seems my time is short... The Reimu girl was there to witness her death." He slowly walks to the edge, his chest swelling up. "My time's come..." He turns around, pointing at Kenshiro. "However, it won't be you who killed me..." He then jumps off, "Farewell!"

Everyone was back to the dirt, Ruukoto helping Kenshiro to build graves, Bat watching them, confused why he would do such a thing. Curiously, he asks him, "Why are you doing this for him, Ken?"

"Because we both loved the same woman." He simply replied. He finished modifying a coffin made specifically for Shin, the cross marked onto the door. He placed the remains of Shin, and he buries it to the ground, next beside him was Yuria's grave, something Shin made himself before his fight with the man he gave seven scars to.

Reimu was sitting away few feet of them, looking into the never-ending desert, feeling homesick for once. Today, it was her time experiencing something new, something that made her tremble like the little girl she was for the first time in her life.

Kenshiro slowly approach to her, and before Reimu could walk away from him, he asks her a question. "Shin said you were there when it happened... Care to recount those events for me?"

She told him what she saw, Yuria jumping to her death, Shin running out to her, and everything he told her. All except for the Conquerer, who Reimu still don't have a clue of. Kenshiro looks up to the sky, stars bright as the sun was gone.

"You are Hakurei Reimu?" Reimu, obviously uneasy, slowly nods to the question. "I have a letter for you from Yukari, back from Gensokyo." This caught Reimu's interest. She slowly turns to Ken, and she slowly walks to him. The chilly presence of death from earlier is gone, making Reimu feel better being around him. She grabs the letter Kenshiro held in his hands, which he had been carrying in his pocket.

"Thank you for delivering it to me, Ken." She spoke out, not as frightened as before. "I am sorry your lover couldn't have been saved..."

"It's fine."

"...What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." He replied, leaving a silence between the two. Reimu opens the letter, and she began to read it.

"Dear Reimu,

If you are reading this letter, then that probably means you survived. I'm sorry for sending you out to the desert like so... My energy was too low to be opening several gaps at once.

You don't have to worry about Shinki for now, or the inhabitants of Makai, they are sealed within their home, unable to escape. I don't know if it'll last, but you gave me enough time to have it done with your fight against her. That was why my energy was used up. I used the remainder to send you to this world, in hopes of you recovering. After that day I learned what had happened to this world, I had a bad feeling about sending you there. I searched for you, but I couldn't find you. I ran into this man, Kenshiro, who was injured, like you, out in the desert. I sent him back to Gensokyo for him to recover.

In your absence, I announced, and set your spell card laws in motion (sorry, I was watching you as you were making them. It sounded too much like fun!) Kenshiro here had been a big help, too. He enforced the laws you created, and he followed them himself as well, with Marisa assisting of course. He resolved the Scarlet Devil incident in your absence as well, for a man who didn't know this land existed in the first place, he did really well. I'd say that the Scarlet Devil has taken a liking to him as well!

Reimu, you may return back home now if you want, I'll send some of my friends to go help out this world in distress, plus a few more to make things more exciting. If you choose to stay, then I'll watch over the shrine and the barrier myself.

Travel with Kenshiro for now. I'll be popping by to see how he is!"

I hope this will reach to you,

Yukari."

"Ken, thanks for helping out."

"Your welcome."

Reimu rereads the contents of the letter. "She's the one who sent me here..." She thought to herself. "How did she know about the spellcard laws?"

"Ken. I would like to travel with you for now."

"Why?"

"I'd like to meet Yukari. She mentioned she'll come by to see you. Would that be fine?" He nods. "Thank you," she replied, bowing to him out of respect. Bat was surprised, "But we just met him! He could be dangerous!"

"Then you can stay here then." Kenshiro, after paying his final respects for Shin, begins to walk again. Reimu hurried after him, Ruukoto following closely behind, and eventually Bat decides to come along too.

Yukari mentioned she'd bring friends, plus some more here to make it interesting. Just what does she have in mind?


	6. A Quest for Booze!

"Sake pwease!"

The bartender looks over to her. "You again? How many times must I tell you to leave, kid!"

"I'm older than you, bud!" A little girl exclaimed, slamming her hand on the countertop, reeking of booze, and she is obviously tipsy. "Gimme sake!"

"I will not serve you anything!"

"I have moneys! What's the problem?!"

"It's not the money! Scram, brat!"

The little girl pouts angrily, slamming her hand onto the countertop again, this time it made a huge hole. "SAKE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Out of fear, he gave her a full bottle. "J-Just leave me alone!"

She smiles, hugging the bottle and she walks out of the bar acting as if nothing happened. She chops the tip of the bottle off, and she began to chug the bottle right away, only to be taken by a shirtless man with a mohawk.

"That's mine!" She exclaimed, jumping for the bottle. "Well, it's mine now missy!"

Everyone who saw this man all hid into the buildings, the village suddenly going silent, with some peeking out of holes or windows to watch what's going on, including the bartender. "Poor girl..."

"Not fair! Gimmeee!" She keeps hopping, while the man chugs the bottle. She finally grabbed the bottle, using her legs to push the man. "Gimmeeee!"

"Here then!" He then suddenly let go, the little girl falling to the ground as the bottom of the bottle hit her head, rolling on the dirt as sake poured out. She quickly reached out to it, then the bottle was smashed with a fanged club.

"Sorry! My hand slipped! But don't worry, where you're going you won't even need water!"

The little girl then begins to sob, first bottle of booze she managed to get was wasted. "Sake..." She muttered, her head being hit by the fanged club, however there seemed to be no effect. The mohawk guy was confused, going for another hit. It was caught by the girl, and with one squeeze the metal dents, and she bends it as it snaps apart. She glares at him, her eyes red. With one punch, she sent him flying, crashing into the bar. The little girl then walks in.

"Bar keeper sir, may I have another bottle pwease? The one you gave me went to waste!"

"Y-You may. I-In fact, have as many as you want! J-Just don't hurt me!"

The little girl took about half of the bar's supply of booze alone. She drank a quarter of it, and she poured the other quarter into a large gourd, about the half the size she is. With this much booze, she's all set for another trip.

She waves at the bartender who immediately hid away. "Thanks for the booooze, barkeeping man!" She said, obviously drunk as she stumbles side to side as she walks out of the village.

After a few days of uneventful traveling, the girl made it to another village, almost completely sober as she already drank almost every drop of booze in it. The little remaining is for emergency uses only, but she craved it so badly it actually hurts her.

This one is different than the other villages. It it had a huge wall covering it to keep outsiders from attacking, and a gate that's obviously put together by logs. On the wall, there were archers up top, scanning the area with extreme caution. One caught sight of this girl. Using binoculars, he saw that it was a girl, without energy, dragging a huge gourd. "We have a visitor coming!" He called out, getting the guards to scramble about.

"Who's coming?" A woman asked, her red hair coming down to her shoulders as she held a crossbow. She was wearing a shirt and pants made from leather, presumably handmade.

"There's a tired child carrying a large gourd. I believe she's been out there for days!"

"I'll have a look at her personally. Open the gates!"

The gate slowly opens, it's doors being really heavy made it quite an effort. The woman walks through the small gap and she walks over to the little girl, reeking of booze. She covered her nose, unable to stand the stench. "Are you okay?"

"No... Need booze..." Said the girl with a weak reply.

"You need water and food, not booze." She picks her up, carrying her to the village, leaving the gourd behind.

"M-My gourd..."

"You don't need it."

"Y-Yesh I do..!"

Before the woman could speak again, the same archer yells out, "The Wolf Clan is attacking! Everyone, to battle stations! Close the gates!"

The woman turned around, and there were men wearing furs of a wolf as clothing, their head was hatted with a wolf's head, stuffed to keep it's shape. She ran, while the little girl struggles in her arms. The girl spoke free from her grasps as she ran back to the gourd.

"Wait! That's dangerous!" She shouted, unable to get her to turn back. Instead of going for the child, she ran back behind the wall before the gate shuts tightly. "We can't do anything for that girl... She's gone..."

The girl tackled her gourd, pulling it's top off as she chugs the last few drops of booze, getting tipsy.

"She's mine!" Shouted an eager man, claws in both of his wrist as he jumped straight toward the girl. The gourd came down, then she blew out fire to the man, yelling in pain as he was set ablaze, landing in front of her by inches. He rolled around, attempting to put the fire out.

"Sowwy!" The girl exclaimed, giving a small hic! "I-I sneezed!"

They witnessed their comrade burning to death, and they got pissed. They slowly approach to the slightly-buzzed girl, weapons readied. "Heeey, are there a costume party going on? I wanna play "Drink the Beer!""

They attacked her at multiple areas, the clubs at her head, claws at her stomach, and swords at her back. Their weapons all landed, however it felt like they hit a boulder, the girl did not seem to be in pain at all. Claws' only victim was the dress she wore, swords' tip breaking, and club bending from the impact.

She stomps the ground, giving off a heavy tremor. Every fang clan member were all knocked off their feet, unable to keep their footing.

"Earthquake! What luck..!" Woman swore to herself. The tremor quickly ended. "Any damages?!"

"None so far, ma'am!"

"When will the Fang Clan attack?!"

"They stopped completely!"

"What?" She questioned, coming up to the wall as she snatches the binoculars out of one of the archer's hand.

"That wasn't nice!" The little girl shouted, looking around. They all got back up quickly, resuming their attack on the girl. She was ready to fight back, swinging her gourd overhead right onto the man with the club, crushing him as blood splattered out with bones cracking painfully. Another one attacked from the air, arms outspread as he was ready to strike her with his claws. She quickly turns around to punch him in the gut, sending him flying high.

One then tackle her, holding her tight. "Dogpile this bitch!" One after another, another man tackled her, another, and another, piling making a huge pile. She slowly lifts up the pile, and with great strength, she threw them all away.

They all started to run away, causalities already running high before their battle even started.

"And that's how I saved Christmas!" Shouted the girl, standing proudly. Then she tilts her head, the man she punched landing on her head, her horn piercing his spine. With a quick head-snapping motion, the impaled man was thrown off. Pleased with herself, she walks back to the village.

The woman stared at them in disbelief, speechless about the turns of events that happened. "What's going on, ma'am?"

"Fang Clan... Is retreating." She hands him the binoculars. The fang clan was still running away, and the girl was coming back unharmed, except for the dress which revealed her belly, barely covering her ribs.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, questioning what went on. The woman then whistles, "open the gate!"

"But the fang clan-"

"They retreated. Do as I say!"

The little girl was stumbling around, hiccing. Bags under her eyes were now clearly visible, showing that she had not slept for a long time. Her horns a bit bloody from impaling a man, but it's nearly dried up.

The woman went to check the girl's body for visible wounds, but she could not find any. She didn't sustain any injuries from her fight, and the only thing bothering her was her wariness. After she was done examining her, she allowed the girl to sleep on a comfy bed, and she quickly went to sleep, snoring heavily, arms and legs outstretched.

She walks out of the bed room, locking the room and the house as she walks to the wall, shivering from the night being chilly.

"Mamiya, that girl you brought to the village..." Spoke up a man, Mamiya turns around and sees that it was her brother. "Were you serious about hiring that girl?"

"You were on guard duty, so I know you saw what she was capable of! If she were to be this town's bodyguard, then we wouldn't even have to worry about the fang clan anymore!"

"And our new worry would her that girl herself. If she's as long as you say you are, who's to say that she won't go about making us her slaves?"

"She doesn't have an interest like that. So far the only thing on her mind is getting drunk, and I'll get her off of it!"

"Mamiya, take a smell. Want to know what what is? It's that girl wasted in your home. You can practically SMELL her all the way from your home. What makes you think you'll get her off of liquor?"

"We have good food here, and we'll just take away all the liquor. As for the smell, a bath would do her some good."

He sighs. "No matter how you look at it, Mamiya, it's just plain insane." She giggles a bit, "maybe, but I just want to keep my home safe."

"And having a drunk child to guard this place? What will they say?"

"Don't tell anything about this. It'll be fine if they don't know."

He sighs, turning away. "...Do you even think that she'll do this job?" Mamiya shrugs. "We have huge walls, and this is practically one of the safest place you'd be in. I'm sure she'll do it then."

"Alright... Do what you want. You should get back to bed, it's getting dark out."

"Why do you think I left? That place reeks of booze, and I didn't want her to wake up either."

The little girl woke up as the sun beams glared through the windows onto her face. She felt like shit, the hangover, and the fact that she's sober actually made it worse. She's sickly pale, cold, and unfocused.

The girl slowly walks out of the house. Suddenly her shoulder was gripped by Mamiya. "Good morn-... Are you okay?!" She kneels down to her, feeling her head. "You're really pale, what's wrong?!"

"Sober..." She muttered. "Booze..."

"Booze is bad for you!" She picks up the sickly girl. "Let's get you something to eat..!" The girl muttered "booze" as a reply as she's carried away.

Back at Mamiya's house, the girl had her head on the table, stew freshly made right in front of her. She doesn't have the energy to move about, and still mumbling about booze. Mamiya's worried, unsure what to do.

Her brother walks right into the dining room. "Hey Mamiya, how about we have a drink? I got this wine as a gift-" Suddenly the girl shot out of the chair she was in, tackling him as she wrestled the wine out of him as she chugs the bottle. Mamiya pulls the girl off of him, taking the bottle away, "What's the matter with you?!"

The little girl then lets out a satisfied "ahh," her face flustered as her skin tone slowly comes back to normal. "I feel much better!" She exclaimed, hiccing. Mamiya lets go of her, surprised once more. "Are you... Okay?"

"Why didn't you give me booze?! I felt so awful I could just die you're horrible!" She shouted at Mamiya, pouting. "I can live off of beer alone!"

"S-Sorry..?" She replied, unsure how else to respond to her. "I'm Mamiya... What's your name?"

She's still sulking. The brother then asks, "What's your name, missy?"

"Suika Ibuki, an oni."

"Really? That's nice-"

"You don't believe me!" She then storms out of the house, Mamiya running after her. "W-Wait! I have a favor to ask of you!"

"Why should I?"

"I-I'll give you booze!"

She stomps angrily, causing another tremor, except this one shook violently, knocking some things and people over, and actually damaging some of the homes. "I don't need your booze, I'll fine be getting my own!"

She storms to the gates, Mamiya still behind. "Open this door!"

"We're not allowed to-"

"Open," said Suika, shouting even louder, making a scene, "that door!"

"We're not going-"

"OPEN THE," She runs to the gate, throwing a punch, "FUCKING DOOR!" The doors just flew off, flying about a good mile away, maybe even more. She then walks out, grabbing her gourd which was obviously forgotten again.

They lost a chance for possibly the best fighter they could hire, and now that the doors were broken, they'll be in serious trouble if they don't repair it by the next time the fang clan comes.

Another few days went by, the oni drunk off of her ass rests in the middle of nowhere, snoring loudly. She did find a stash of booze, however it's supplies is already running really low, being the heavy drinker she is. She had calmed down a lot since she had left Mamiya's town in a storm, and back to the happy, carefree drunk.

She had her gourd tied tightly to her waist so she won't ever lose it. After it's refill, it's already down to a quarter of it's contents remaining.

A man with a yellow jacket walks to her, doing everything he can to get her to wake up. Failing to do so, he looks at her gourd. He tries to break the chain using his bare hands, all attempts also ending in a failure, the chain being made of a material stronger than steel. He thinks of what he should do to her. He then picks the girl up, heavier than she appears, "I normally don't help children... But I'll make it an exception this time." He whispered to her, picking up the gourd which was even heavier than the girl, probably like three times. He carries her off to somewhere, safer than just nowhere.

Suika woke up from a bed again, this time she's not sickly from last time either. Where was I brought to this time, she wondered. The house was in ruins, including the bed she was laying on. She hops to the floor as she wonders out.

"Going somewhere?" Said the man leaning on the wall, wearing a yellow jacket.

"Out if you didn't mind. Where am I?"

"Home... Is what I'd like to call it, but it's actually a ghost town," he said, pointing out a window. She walks up to it, and everything was in ruined, never touched since the nuclear war happened. Everything looks like it'd just about fall down.

"Why is this 'home?'"

"Because nobody's here, I get to claim it. It's also better that nobody is here."

"Why?"

"Because I prefer to be alone."

Suika walks up to him. "Then why look lonely?"

He chuckled, looking away, "I'm not lonely."

"You are!" Suika steps in front of him, meeting his eyes again before he turns away. "I may be a drunk, but I can still tell how someone's still feeling!"

"And why is a child like you a drunk?"

"I'm not a child! I'm an oni-" he covers her mouth as he peeks outside. "Damn, they're everywhere I go. Bothersome bastard..." Suika peeks outside of the window as well. There was a muscle-bounded man, looking like he was mutated as his figure is all missed up; little legs, really long arms, and a head that's really deformed. "What's that?"

"Toki's bounty hunter. They're rounding up experiments for Toki's research, or rather his amusement. I can deal with them to find, but that guy," referring to the deformed man, "is just bothersome."

"What did they do to get so messed up?"

"It's not what they did, it's what Toki did. You can tell from it's legs that it was a little boy once." Suika squint her eyes, seeing it. "Sounds like an awful man."

"Yup. He had his sights on me since he saw me, now these guys are everywhere I go to."

"Hey, if I kick it's ass, can I have sake?"

"Sure, have whatever you want. Like hell I'd say that, moron," he said, looking to Suika, who disappeared without a trace. He looks around, looking for her.

"Hey, what's your name?" The man looks outside the window after hearing her voice, she's there standing right in front of the deformed boy.

"Tin...!"

"Awesome! I'mma deck you in the schnoz!"

Immediately after, the deformed boy lunges at her. He quickly jumps out of the window, running towards Suika. "I better not be the reason for your death!"

Suika then jumps at the boy, smashing her fist onto his forehead, which she punched through, completely destroying the brain in the process as well. He fell over, blood running from his hands, Suika whispering, "You're in peace now Tin... Rest peacefully."

The man slowly walks, seeing that the deformed boy was quickly taken out with one blow. "You know... That was a kid you killed."

"I know. It was crueler to let him live." Sitting down as Tin's body begins to fall apart, except for the parts which was not mutated. "His very soul was screaming in pain. His eyes, and his voice gave up all hope for living, he was in pain but nobody could grant him freedom... Like he's controlled."

"Is that the booze talking?" She shakes her head. "I told you, I'm hold enough to see how a person is doing by just seeing their eyes."

"I'm not going to give you sake still."

"Would've done it anyway." Suika got back up, walking around. "I have an idea! Let's make this place a paradise, free from everyone's grasp!"

"I don't want to."

"Why?!"

"Because I prefer being alone." Suika begins to pout angrily.

"I'm Juza."

"Suika Ibuki!" She replied, holding out a hand to her, and he returns the handshake.

After days worth of nagging, Juza finally caved in, agreeing to let other people into the village. Nobody would come to a dump like this, so Suika, using her carpenter skills, rebuilt all the houses, everything looking almost good as new.

It took days for others to come, and the population slowly increases as nomads came by. The people here were completely safe, as they were under Suika's protection, becoming one of the safest place to be in during this age, the first being not controlled by someone with malevolent intent.

The village grew larger and larger. From this, Suika decided to build her own bar, Club Ibuki. She sent a letter to Yukari, requesting for a functioning juke box. Yukari sent her one, and she sets it up in the bar. In only a few days, it quickly became the most successful club in this age. Not only she offers protection against the outlaws, but also the entertainment was great.

Everyday now, she has a drinking partner that doesn't steal her sake, and for probably once in her life, she dresses properly, cleaned up and dressed like a host.


	7. An Ordinary Friend

Reimu was sitting down, the past few days being very uneventful. Ken was right next to her, Ruukoto was out and about with helping the villagers out, while Bat was nowhere to be seen.

"This whole time I've been here... I've yet to see a single green on this land." Reimu spoke to Ken, "was the damage really that strong..?" He slowly nods, "Yeah. I don't know for certain, but everywhere's like this, except for Gensokyo."

Reimu pouts, as she goes off to stare back to the sky.

She began to daydream, seeing things she had never seen before. These dreams are becoming more frequent, probably from wariness.

She snaps out of her daydream as Bat ran to them, speaking, "I got an idea where to go know!"

"To where, a sinkhole?"

"No! You see-"

"Cattle coming through!" Someone on a cargo truck shouted, Bat moving out of the way. As it passes by, there was no cattle inside, but human. Not only that, every single one of them were women. Reimu looks closely to it, and she saw a child wearing a pink dress and headband, her hair slightly puffy.

"Rin?!" Reimu then runs after the truck, Bat trying to stop her. A man in uniform saw her, and as Reimu jumps to the truck, he shot her with a taser gun, her muscles locking up as she falls down, electricity running throughout her body.

"Guys, seems like we didn't look hard enough, here's another one!" The man jumps out of the truck as it stops, slowly approaching to the disabled Reimu. "Reimu!" Rin shouted, running to the edge of the truck, unable to jump out due to the back being a cage. "Get up Reimu..!"

As he was about to grab hold of her, Ken grabs his wrist as he twists it around. "Touch her, and you're dead." He throws a punch at Kenshiro, and he knocks his strike to the side, jabbing his finger into his head, and as he pulls it out, the man in the uniform was rolling in pain, his head expanding, imploding as blood went flying. As a reaction to this, the driver stepped on the peddle as he quickly drove up, Ken leaving them as he helps Reimu up, groggy after the shock treatment.

"Ken... They're getting away..!" Reimu slowly walks towards the tracks of the truck. "Relax." He spoke. "I'll go get them." He starts to walk, Reimu trying to follow her. "I'm coming too!"

"You still haven't recovered."

"Enough to take them out..!"

"Don't be silly Reimu!"

Reimu looks around, not knowing where it cane from. Kenshiro was looking up, right behind Reimu. Curious to what he sees, she looks in the general direction. There was a witch sitting on a floating broomstick. What witches normally wear black she wears purple, and her blond hair goes down to her back.

She waves at them, smiling widely. "Long time no see, Reimu!"

"Marisa?! What are you doing here?!"

"A-Aren't you going to question how she's floating?!" Bat exclaimed, looking to Reimu. Marisa descends, her feet landing onto the ground. "Yukari sent me here. I was curious about the outside world... Now I wish I hadn't seen it. Good to see you're still kickin, Ken. That Lil' Devil knocked you around pretty good!"

"Mind telling me who this weird person is?!" Bat shouted, demanding to be known. The witch smiles, "I'm Reimu Hakurei-"

"No you're not," quickly interrupted by Reimu.

"Marisa Kirisame then. Also if anyone's weird, it's Reimu. She's still the only one that can't fly in Gensokyo!"

"I don't need to fly."

"Yeah, riding on an old talking turtle makes you real scary."

"Shut up!" Reimu shouted, turning red. "A-Anyway, I need to follow that truck!"

"Reimu I never knew you were a maso-"

"I'm not!" She then slowly sat onto the broom, Marisa pushing her away. "H-Hey! This thing's a one-seater!"

"I don't care! Just hurry and take us there!"

She sighs, letting Reimu on. "Fine! Better hold on tight back there then. No funny businesses either or you'll fly into the ground

"W-What about us?!" Bat exclaimed, confused. "You can stay there while we're gone!" Then they flew off, following the tracks of the truck.

Shortly after, Ruukoto was back, holding buckets of water and some meat. "I'm done trading. Where's master?"

They were parked right in the middle of nowhere, except for a tall ruined building that's tipping to the side. The soldiers exited the car and went to eat their lunch, ration. All wore uniforms, green with a red beret, and they were neat and clean, as if they put a lot of look into taking care of it.

"How much farther do we go?"

"Just one more trip and we're back at base." Replied a higher ranking member.

The women were still locked up in their cage, burning up from the heat outside. Rin sulks in a corner, worried about Reimu's safety.

Three quick star-shapes quickly flew to the soldiers, landing onto their heads, them taking the hit like someone punched them upside the head. They quickly pulled out pistols from their boots, looking around as they readied their guns. "Who the hell did that?!"

"Up here ~ze!"

They quickly pointed their guns at witch hovering above them, and without questioning, they started firing at them, Marisa dodging the bullets by floating to the side. They emptied their clips, and in the air she was still hovering around, smirking at them.

"Who are you, witch?!" Shouted a private. She smiles a bit, "Oh, I'm not much... But my name is Hakurei Reimu-" she ended it in a yelp, the miko behind her pinching her cheek. "I-It's a habit! Stop it!" She replied quietly.

They threw away their pistols, and they ran back to the truck. "Marisa!"

"I know!" She flew down to them, Reimu jumping off as her feet lands onto the private's face, knocking him away as he slid. Just as they get into contact with the truck, Reimu jumps right onto another one of their heads, kicking it up against the truck as it knocks him out, falling over. The last remaining one started the truck, and he slammed his foot onto the peddle, Reimu running after them. He then picks up the receiving piece of a radiotelephone, directly under the steering wheel.

"This is Albert, I have a situation here! We were attacked by-" there was a thud on the rooftop.

"Attacked by who?" The voice on the radio asked, "what's going on there?!" He was so distracted by the thud on the roof, his heart beating quickly. Then, a witch appeared, upside down as she looks at him, "Boo!"

She then held out a circular object, pointed it at the driver and she fired another star, bigger this time, and knocking him out.

Reimu opened the cage, forcefully, and the women were out, expressing joy as they held each other, and Marisa, Reimu being ignored completely except for Rin. "What're you doing here..?!"

"I-I wanted to see you again... So I snuck out in a truck..."

Reimu sighs. "Rin, that was very dangerous."

"I know," she then hugs her tightly, "but you're here, so I'm safe again!"

Feeling uncomfortable, she slowly pushes Rin off, "Everywhere I go is dangerous. You shouldn't have left..." Rin looks at Reimu sadly. "H-How about if I learn how to fight..?!" She spoke, trying to convince Reimu, and she shook her head. "You can't learn from me."

"Why not..?"

"Because I never trained. I can't train you."

Rin looks down sadly. They all hopped back onto the truck, except for Reimu, Rin, and Marisa. "So why didn't you ride with them?"

"Because we're taking a flight."

"No! Reimu, that broom is a one-seater. Having three would make it hard for me to control!"

"Some witch you are, can't carry two kids." Marisa pouts. "Fine, but this is the last time you're getting a ride from me!

"Ken... That witch seemed to know about you... How come?" He remains quiet and motionless. Bat has been trying to strike a conversation, but ends up being ignored. Ken's eyes open, and he looks up as they returned.

Marisa came flying down, unable to control her broom. Reimu grabs Rin as she hops off, letting Marisa hit the dirt roughly, her hat flying off. She got up, dusting her dress off, being all dirty and wrinkly now. "That's the last time I'm carrying you again!"

"Fine." Reimu replied, patting Rin. "Who were those guys? And why did they have you?" Rin shrugs. "Never saw them before... I mostly remember that they wanted us to create a master race."

"Sounds a whole lot like arrogance!" Marisa butted in. "What's happening here anyway? I thought that there'd be... You know, a group to take them out. A government maybe?"

"The governments died with the nuclear war." Bat replied, his hands behind his head as he kicks a rock around, bored. "And those group of people were Golen. They believe they were chosen by gods just because they survived the fallout."

"Hey Marisa, wanna go pay these Golen guys a visit?" She smiles, "Sounds like fun. You're still not going to ride with me anymore!"

"Hey Bat, where's Ruukoto? She's been gone awfully long..." Marisa's face turns slightly pale, "R-Ruukoto's here too?"

"Yeah. And she has a combat system too added."

Marisa starts to run, hopping in her broom. "Another time then!" She takes off, forgetting about her hat in the hurry. Bat picks it up, and stares at Marisa as she flew away, "What's up with her?"

"She stole a donation box one time, and Ruukoto caught her. It's pretty traumatizing if you'd ask me." Replied Reimu as she takes her hat.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bat asked, looking at her as she passes by.

"I'm going to go give this back to her." She replied, putting the hat on, sunrays stopped getting into her eyes. "Much better." She said, walking to where Marisa flew off, which the path she took had tire tracks.

"If I know her well enough... She's probably going for some action..." She muttered to herself, still walking. "Hope she'll save some for me." Rin follows her, Reimu having no idea Rin was with her. Remaining undetected, they walked for miles and even more miles.

The sun sets steadily, as the land becomes dark and cold. It'll be a long trip, but Reimu was still going.

The witch, Marisa flew into the military base of Golen, a few searchlights actively searching outside of the base. The inside, however, was empty except for a very few amount of soldiers walking out and about.

This is even easier to break in than the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She lands on the ground, hidden inside the darkness. "Does this place have anything good to steal?"

The first building she chose was used for training purposes. It was a single room, but it was very large. New recruits, which looked like they're forced here against their will, were having deathmatches, all of them using knives.

They probably wouldn't have good treasure anyway. Instead, she walks in, "Hey guys!" Waving as she walks in, looking completely cheerful. She instantly grabbed the attention of every single person inside this room. "Mind if I join in?" She tosses her broom away, hopping a bit as she had hands, curled into fists, near her face, and her right knee raised slightly. Everyone simply laughed at her. "I don't have all day. Let's begin!"

A skinny man walks in front of Marisa, his knife raised in front of him. "Careful, I'm tougher than I look." He charges at Marisa recklessly, the knife in his hand pulled back to about his shoulder, and he forcefully thrusts it at her. Marisa ducks below the stab, some of her hair being cut of as the ran ran into it, and she quickly dashed forward, planting her fist firmly below his chin, throwing his head backwards, and he was lifted in air. He then lands on his head painfully, dropping the knife as it slid away.

"I told you I'm tougher than I look!" She exclaimed excitedly, going back to the kick-boxing pose. As each one approach her, Marisa takes them out with one punch or kick. It didn't take very long for the room to clear out, men knocked down all around her as she stretched. "You could've try to use more effort."

The alarm went off, buzzing loudly that Marisa nearly jumped in surprise. "Damn... Fun's over huh?" She asked herself quietly as she gently stroked the back of her head. She picks up the broom she flew away, and quickly ran out of the room.

"Now!" A man shouted, pipes with sharpened ends flying towards Marisa. She narrowly avoids the pipes, and as she was just about to take off, a knife glazed her shoulder, cutting the skin. She quickly lost control of the flight, and she fell down motionlessly rolling into the dirt, and slammed against a building, her broom flying even farther than her. "Poison..?" She asked, still dizzy after her fall.

"That's right!" Said a huge man, his muscles bulging, holding another knife in his hand. "Scorpion Venom! Paralyses your whole body, and it's very quick for it's effects to come in!" He then grabs a sharpened pipe that was stuck in the ground, probably the same one thrown at her earlier. "And this is a blood-sucking knife. Stick it in deep, and an average man bleeds out in seconds."

"A knife? That's just a pipe with a sharpened end!"

Feeling insulted, he threw the pipe at Marisa, shouting "Shut up!" Marisa quickly hops back to her feet, staggering around obviously. "I ate mushrooms stronger than that!"

"It'll be more than enough to kill you!" He yells wildly as he ran at her, the knife's blade under his hand as he raised it. Other soldiers ran after him, also wanting some action.

Marisa, in a panic, quickly coming up with plans what to do. Ducking won't work, she'd get stabbed anyway. Sidestepping would make her trip, and that's not a very good plan. And her broom's too far away to fly off. She pulls out a wooden, octagonal block with trigram on the top, and a hole at the center of it. unsteadily aiming it at the Mad Sarge. "Was saving this one for Reimu!" She shouted, bright light in the center of the trigram appears, as it's gathering energy it glows even brighter.

"「Love Sign..!" She shouted, the light glows violent now, but they still ran. "Master...!" Mad Sarge was now in reach of her, his hand swinging down towards the Mini-Hakkero, "SPARK!」" She shouted. Just right before the knife could hit the block, he was engulfed in light, as a large rainbow-colored ray shout out. He, along with the rest of the army, were thrown away with heavy momentum, crashing through barracks and other buildings or flew out of the base at high speed, everyone being badly burnt, and unconscious.

She slowly looks at the block, seeing the damage it had done. "Kourin gave me something special alright..." She muttered, putting it back into her pocket. She sat down, still unsteady. Having some flashbacks from the old days, she mutters

"Mima-Sama... I'm finally able to use the spark..!"

A rainbow-colored ray was seen into the distance, traveling for miles away before the end of the ray goes into a vortex. She doesn't know what this was, but she has the general idea who was the one that did it. She began sprinting, worried that something happened to the witch, Rin still following.

Just a few more steps to base, all around the area Reimu can see men badly burnt lying around, some of their skins actually blackened. Reimu runs to them, looking at the burns. "Did Marisa do all this..?!" She thought. Reimu left the man alone, who had already passed away. With caution, she went into the base.

Marisa was seen leaning against a building, having even more dirt on her dress, her hair messy, and a cut on her shoulder. The witch notices Reimu coming, and waves. "Nice to see ya. I had everything under control... Just." She slowly gets off of the building, standing back on her feet, "had some minor technical difficulties." She falls forward Reimu catching her into a hug. This made Marisa blushed a little. "S-Sorry... Guess that venom was even stronger than I thought..." She muttered. Reimu puts the hat onto her lonely head, "You forgot this in your rush."

"Thanks."

"What was that light I saw earlier?"

"Oh, that..?" She pulls out the mini-hakkero, "came from this little thing. Kourin called it a mini-Hakkero. I called it Master Spark."

A man was walking towards them, his arm completely black as well as his shirt being burnt away.

Marisa pouts, "You're still alive? You took it point-blank!"

"Leave..!" He spoke. "We few were chosen by god himself, the master race..! However, Colonel is on a completely different league than us. If you value your pathetic lives, leave now! Colonel, the one chosen by god himself, is an ESPer..!" He then falls over, becoming silent. Marisa smirks, "ESPer? Sounds like fun..."

"You can't fight this one, Marisa." Reimu then helps Marisa up, her head under Marisa's shoulder. "I know... But you can!" Reimu stares at Marisa, "why?"

"Because he's the leader, ain't he? He's also been sprouting nonsense about being a master race, and use it for an excuse to rape." She smiles cheerfully, "and it'll be fun, fighting an ESPer!"

"Well..." Reimu softly sighs, "I suppose..."

"Great! May I watch the fight too? I promise I'll be a good girl!"

"Fine. But how are we going to find him?"

"Let's go there!" Marisa points at a tall building, not having any signs of damage. In fact, it looks nicely built.

The heavy doors slowly opens, inside was a room completely void of dark except from the door opening.

Inside this room stood one man, his presence was completely invisible, as if he's not really there. He wore the same kind of uniform everyone else wore, green camo with a red beret. He wore an eyepatch on his right eye, and he wore gloves that had claws on them, and within his hands was a steel stick.

"You must be the one who was causing the scene."

"I'm not, but my friend here was." She replied, putting Marisa down outside of the room. "You must be Colonel then?"

"Why do you oppose against God's army? We were chosen-"

"I heard that part already. No need to explain what you are."

He gave her an icy glare. "There's no need to explain my life to you then." He then throws the stick at her, which she easily dodged. "Your powers are most desirable! Tell me, what style do you use?"

"Not really a style... I use Divine Powers."

"You dare to call yourself divine?"

"Much more than you."

The doors behind Reimu slammed roughly, making an echo inside the room, leaving Marisa outside, unable to open the door. The room was completely dark, no signs of light at all, leaving Reimu blind.

Reacting to the murderous intent, Reimu dodged his claws, getting cut on her left arms. "You'll learn to fear the dark with time!" He shouted which echoed in the room.

Reimu slows her breathing, trying to "feel" his aura. This led to Reimu being slashed in the back deeply, blood flying out as it quickly bled.

"It's useless to find me in here!"

Reimu takes another deep breath, trying to ignore the pain in her back. She felt a presence strongly emitting murderous aura right behind her, as he slashes at her again, she jumps over him, backflipping as she nails her foot into the back of his neck, making him stumble forward.

"H-How did you know..?!"

"With that kind of aura you have, how could anyone not notice it?"

"So I made a simple slip-up! It won't happen again!"

"It's no accident..." She replied. As Colonel suppresses his killing intent, his aura was still visible to Reimu, strongly enough to let her "see" him inside this blind room. She kicks at him furiously, Colonel barely able to defend, as one nails him into the head, knocking him back. She forms an orb beneath her feet, and she kicks it at Colonel, hitting him in the arm as it tore off from the impact. He howls in pain. "H-How?!"

"Aura Manipulation. I never really had a use for it... Until now. I made it where your aura was painstakingly obvious."

"Such a thing is only possible for a god!" He exclaimed, holding his shoulder to slow the blood.

The door opens again, a little girl wearing pink came in dragging a fanged club, "I'm here to help!" She called out inside the room. "Don't go in!" Marisa shouted. Colonel saw the girl, and he smiled brightly. "God has granted me a second chance!"

Reimu ran towards Rin, as Colonel ran to the weapon rack, and he takes a spear as he threw it to Rin. Reimu grabs Rin as she jumps away, missing Marisa's head by inches as it snags her hat. As Reimu lands, a spear penetrated through her calf, blood flowing down her leg.

He laughs insanely, "What will you do now?! You have no chance against me this time!"

The orb was still bouncing inside the room, not having faded yet, and it still bounces with huge impacts. The colonel completely ignored it's existence as he walks to them menacingly. "It is god's will that you shall-" the orb slams into his head, causing it to fly off of his shoulders. He fell down, blood flowing from the neck, and his head nowhere to be found in the dark room.

Reimu limps out of the room, Rin crying. "I-I'm sorry Reimu..." She didn't respond. "I wanted to help..."

Marisa finally regains control of her body again, as she walks with Reimu, after her calf was wrapped in bandages.

"Is everyone like this here, Reimu?" Marisa asked her, recovering her broom and her hat, which had a nasty hole. "More or less, only the wicked ones."

"Sounds pretty nasty..."

"It is."

Rin was following them closely.

"Hey Reimu..." Marisa spoke.

"What is it?"

"Give the girl some slack. She's obviously worried about your well-being."

"She could have died..." Reimu went silent, thinking back for a moment. "Rin, you wanted to train, didn't you?" Rin nods slowly, "Y-Yes..."

"What's this? Reimu getting a pupil? How are you going to train someone when-"

"She'll be your pupil, Marisa."

"Oh, okay. Wait, what?!"

"Hear that? Marisa said she'll train you!"

Rin smiled brightly, hugging Marisa, "Thank you!"

"I-I never said I would..!" She spoke stuttering, her face flushing with the color of red.

"You said it was "okay," didn't you?"

Marisa replied with nonsensical babbling, then she sighs, "I walked right into that..." She pulls the tip of the hat down, hiding her embarrassed face. "I'll train you..."

Rin held onto Marisa the whole trip back, as if Marisa was an older sister of hers. An older sister Rin never knew she had.


	8. Devil's Reincarination

"Hey Reimu," Marisa called out to her, looking at a bulletin board. There were wanted papers on there, having pictures of the three: Kenshiro, Reimu, and Marisa. They were listed as "armed, deadly, and dangerous individuals. However, Reimu's hair was black while Marisa's hat was white. Reimu tears hers off, "seems like we're becoming famous."

"Whoever drew this caught all my good sides." Marisa replied as she stares at a picture of herself

"Yeah..." Reimu looks at the picture closer. "Why's my hair black?"

"Probably because all of them were made with black ink."

"Let's get going."

Ken, Ruukoto, Bat were already in the pub, the two were drinking water as Ruukoto was off cleaning the place. The bartender's jaws dropped as he saw the three enters. "Y-You're still alive..?!"

"Yeah, and you won't have to worry about Golen anymore."

"Godland... You two took it out yourselves..?!"

"Marisa did most of the work. I only got the leader."

As they chatted away, a thug was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Godland... Destroyed..." The other beside him muttered. He looks at the girl with purple hair. "That girl... The red-white who took out king's organization." They draw out their daggers, and they approach her silently.

"Hold it!" Someone called out. He pushes the curtain to the side, he was in a large steel pot, smoking a cigar as he was taking a bath in it, bubbles made from the soap. "Come here why don't you."

The thug slowly goes to him, closing the curtain right behind him.

"What are you thinking?"

They began to chat away with each other.

Reimu stares at the curtain. "Marisa, I swore I saw someone taking a bath over there."

"Ehh... I wouldn't want to take a bath in this dump. You go ahead." Marisa then runs over to the table, taking a glass of water.

A little boy runs in, his head almost completely covered in a torn cloth, and he was just about half of Reimu's height. "I-I need help..! We need men... Strong men!"

Ken turns to look at the little boy. The boy squints, recognizing him. "Y-You..! You saved my life earlier..!" He runs up to him, bumping into things. "Can you help our village please?!" Bat throws a rag at the kid. "Wipe your face off, brat." He caught the rag and he wipes the sweat off of his face. He hands the rag back to Bat. "T-Taki?! Is that you?!"

"Bat?!" He replied. "I-It's good to see you again..!"

"What are you doing here..?!"

"Everyone in the village left, except for mammy and the other orphans... We need strong men, we're close to having water!" He turns to Kenshiro, bowing, "please... Save mammy and the others..!"

Kenshiro slowly moves his hands onto the child's face. "You can't see... Can you?" He nods slowly. Kenshiro takes the bandage from his head, wrapping it around his eyes. "Keep this on... Protecting your eyes will help it recover."

"Thank you..."

"Bat... Can you lead us to the village?"

Timidly, he nods.

Bat, Rin, and Kenshiro took Taki to go to his village, while Reimu, Marisa, and Ruukoto remained in the pub. They saw no reason to come, and figured that Kenshiro would prevent any troubles.

Suddenly the man in the tub yells, "You never pick a fight with a man stronger than you! You two are not worthy of being my men!" He then smashed their heads in together, leaving the place wearing a towel.

"The tub's free now." Marisa told Reimu.

"I'm not going in that."

"Seems that it'll be boring here for awhile."

"We still have those wanted posters."

"Honestly only youkais could put up a good fight. If someone came for our bounty and fought, I'd sleep through the fight. If Cirno was here she'll be the strongest in like... A week at the least."

"Cirno?"

"An ice fairy we met before getting to the Scarlet Devil..."

"That weak?"

Marisa nods. "Ken didn't even move."

"Was the whole thing easy?"

"Nah. It was pretty hard."

"Care to give me details?"

Marisa hops out of the chair, "maybe some other time. I'd like to explore this land a bit."

"All it is is just sand and buildings toppling over."

"I expected to find some trees and flowers, but thanks for spoiling it." Marisa replied sarcastically. "I'm only curious to who Yukari brought here."

"Don't forget about Rin."

"I gave her a task that'll distract her awhile. And I won't be gone for long, there's not much to go to be honest."

"Shall I come with you?" Ruukoto asks Marisa, suddenly touching her shoulder from behind, which frightened the witch. "T-There's no need. Reimu'll probably need ya more!" Marisa quickly steps outside, hopping onto her broom as she flies away.

"What's wrong with Marisa?"

"Still didn't recover your memories?"

"...Sorry... It stopped..."

"Since when?"

"...The last time I fought..."

Reimu sighs. "Continue recovery... And add Marisa to friendly."

"She's already friendly, master."

"When your memory recovers you'll attack her."

"It is done." Ruukoto replied. Reimu sighs, realizing she has nothing to do now, except to wait for their return. "Go ahead and help anyone in this village."

"What about you master?"

"I'll find someplace to sleep..."

Ruukoto bows, and she leaves the building right away. "Hey bartender!" She called out. "Are there any places to sleep?"

"There's a room. I'll go get it ready."

"Thanks." Reimu replied, laying her head on the table. Her eyes were having difficulties staying open, fatigue rolling in. Her body is not used to having to sleep outside, cold and uncovered.

"Reimu!" The man shakes her shoulder, which got Reimu to shot up from the seat, realizing she almost did fall asleep, with drool on her chin. "It's ready."

"T-Thanks..." She replied. Reimu followed the man into the basement. Only thing here was liquor stored in the walls, and a bed... Oddly shaped like a coffin...

"Why is there a coffin..?" She asked.

"Don't be silly!" He replied. Reimu walks over to the "bed," and it was indeed a coffin. "It is a coffin..."

"That's a bed." Reimu glares at him, as if demanding an explaination. He looks away nervously, "I-I thought you'd die, going against Godland..." She sighs. "Just don't touch anything in here." He closes the door, and the room was in complete darkness. The scar in her back felt a burning sensation, remembering her fight with Colonel. There was nothing ESP-ish about him, just a trained killer.

"Never knew I'd find a use for that useless ability..." She muttered, sitting down into the coffin. Surprisingly, it was soft, as if it's contents were full of pillows. She slowly lies down, and quickly after, the girl fell asleep in a room void of light.

The sun is up, the winds were flowing, and the view is just awful. From up in the sky, miles and miles was nothing but dirt and sand, and ruined buildings and above-land bridges made of concrete. Marisa flew for at least an hour now, and the sight pretty much remains the same thing. Just a few miles north of a huge prison, she finally found something worth looking at: an area that seemed completely unaffected from the explosion. Curious, she flew down to this piece of hand, her hand in her pocket.

The closer she got, the more unbelievable the sight was. Instead of villagers in a wasteland, she saw civilians of an old world, grass and flowers growing in the yards of clean, undamaged homes. Marisa hops off of the broom, and she slowly walks in, and as soon, she felt something strong... Power she cannot describe at all.

"This land is protected..?" She asked herself. As she walked down on the road, people all glanced at her, muttering "A witch..."

Even though this land is large, the community is rather small. Perhaps this is the "rural" part of the world, she thought. She reached to the center of this land, and on a hill, there was a stairway, and a shrine on top. "That looks like Reimu's home... A shrine?" As she was about to take a step, there was a child's voice behind her, "have you come to offer your faith, witch?"

In surprised, she jumped, tripping as she turned around, her bottom landing on the first step.

In front of Marisa stood a girl that's barely the size of the witch. Her hair reached down to about her bust is, it's color being green, and a piece of her hair was wrapped around by a blue snake that seemed to have been made from toothpaste. Her clothes were similar to Reimu's shrine maiden clothes, except hers was blue polka dotted with a lighter shade of blue. In her hand was a gohei, but instead of the folded kind she always see Reimu holding, this one was like a a blank sealing card. Her eyes were yellow, and Marisa glared in envy as she stared at her chest, which was bigger than the witch's.

"I-I'm feeling some negativity from you... Perhaps there's something wrong..?" She asks timidly, tilting her head cutely. The witch quickly shakes her head, removing the thoughts about their differences. "Actually, I'm just looking for the people Yukari sent."

"Who's that?"

"A gappy person."

"...Would she happen to be a Gensokyoian?"

"Gensokyoian..? Yeah, I guess..?"

"There have been no such person here, so you might have to try your luck elsewhere!"

Marisa sighs. "So... May I ask you how this place is... You know?" Sanae interrupts her, "not ruined? It was a miracle!"

"I don't believe that for one moment."

"Using the power of faith, Kanako-sama had protected this peaceful town from the nuclear bombs during the third world war. It was a horrible mess... Everyone within this town were protected."

"Seems awfully big for people of this amount, don't you think ~ze?"

"Ze?" Sanae asked as she tilted her head.

"Speaking habit."

"Well, few months after this country was bombed, there was some kind of sickness going around... Something to do with radiation...?"

"How come Kanako doesn't try to do anything about it ~ze?"

"Because it's everywhere within the air we breathe, even now. Don't worry, there's barely any within here. I'd say most people here grown immune to it!"

"Thanks for the information!" She replied. "Name's Marisa Kirisame."

"Sanae Kochiya." She replied, bowing. "

"This Kanako... Is she from Gensokyo?"

"No. She's never been to there, only heard of. Anything else you'd like to know?" The witch shook her head. "Then see you later, Marisa." She walks up the stairway, into the shrine. The witch places her hands behind her head, "An awfully nice girl..." She muttered, then she went to explore the land. Green grass, tall trees, even it's own little farm! "Perhaps I can eat well here!"

"Pssh!" Marisa looks around, trying to figure out where it came from. "Pssh!" Marisa turns, there was nobody there, except for some trash, boxes, and a barrel. She slowly walks over to there. "In here..." The voice came from the barrel. "Act like I'm not here... I-I just gotta tell you something!"

"What is it?" She whispers, leaning up to the house. Since she has nothing to do, she'll follow along with this "game."

"You must leave... Right now!"

"Why..?" The boy's head pops out of the barrel, his face was completely dirty. "It isn't safe here... Leave now!"

"The Snake Goddess has returned!"

Everyone inside the village shatter about, stopping what they were doing as they make a pathway to the shrine, on their knees as they bowed. The kid quickly grabs the lid as he hid away again, shutting himself in. "Hide!"

Marisa then goes under a wooden crate, one of it's side was missing, and it was big enough to fit a child. On her hurry, she knocked over the barrel he was in, rolling out to the open.

Marisa slowly lifts the box, trying to get a good look out. She saw a woman in a red dress walking in between the bowing men. She couldn't see the woman very well, so she slowly lift the box up even more.

The woman wore a red dress with long white sleeves, with a mirror on her chest. She wears a long black skirt with flowers of red imprinted on them. Her skin was pale, bearing no exhaustion, weariness, or dirtiness. In short, her skin was pretty flawless. Her hair was in a poofy style, it's color was darkish blue. On her back, there was a large, circular shimenawa with paper similar to Reimu's gohei... She doesn't look that impressive, but she has a kind of divine aura that makes everyone stare in awe As she creates questions in her mind, the woman slowly gaze at her, their eyes meeting. Marisa quickly hid away in the box.

"Why is there a goddess outside of Gensokyo..?" Marisa slowly peeks outside of the box again. "Wonder if that Yukari had anything to do with this..."

The woman kept on walking, going into the shrine. Everyone remained where they are. She turns around, speaking out loud. "There is no need to fear in this village any longer!" Everyone got up, and they crowd around the hill she stands on. "The bandits of this land cannot mark this village, they all perished before me!" Everyone then cheers. "There are still bandits throughout the land... However, under my watchful gaze, they will no longer touch you. Everyone, give me your faith! As long as I have faith, I will not stop protecting you all. When I receive even more, then we shall expand! Leave behind your holy books; I am the only one you'll ever need! They all cheered loudly, the volume was making the witch's ear ache as it drowns out every other sounds, even her own thoughts.

The boy slowly crawls out of the barrel, walking away stealthily. The goddess stares at the boy who was sneaking away, "With your faith, I shall put an end to the bandits. There are also those who hold ill intent against us. They will also be put to a stop!" She slowly points at the child who is sneaking away, "With that said... Seize that child!"

"Can't see what's going on..." Marisa muttered, throwing the box away. She saw the child running away like his life depended on it.

"Get the traitor!" Shouted a man's voice, the crowd still chasing the child. As Marisa was about to ran out into the open, she was pulled away.

"You'll die if you interfere!" Said the green haired girl.

"Didn't you go back into that shrine?"

"Snuck out... Please, just forget the child... You'll die if you interfere!"

"What is that goddess doing!?"

"Executing the traitor."

"T-That child did nothing at all!"

"Her parents," that was a girl Marisa quickly thought, "Organized a coup, and their plan was to assassinate Kanako. All were executed... Including their relatives."

"What does that have to do with her?!"

"So th-there'll be no... Heroic acts of re-revenge..." Sanae timidly replied, afraid the witch might attack her in some way.

The girl was tied down onto the ground, his legs and arms were far apart from each other, laid in front of the shrine as Kanako walks down.

"Death to the traitor!" The crowd roars, chanting out Kanako repeatedly.

"That girl's going to die..!" Marisa continued to struggle in Sanae's grasp, who refused to let her go.

"You're only going to die..! Forget about this place... In a few days we will never be in your sight again!"

"Let go!" The witch swings her head back, landing onto Sanae's face as it knocks her over, giving her a bloody nose. She pulls her mini-hakkero out, pointing it at the group. A barrage of stars came out of the glowing block, hitting them. Each star gave them a huge burning sensation, and began to scream as if they were on fire. Disorderly they all ran around, trying to rid the fire that did not exist, which allows Marisa to slip in. The witch undo the bindings, and when they were untied, the tomboy held Marisa tightly.

"We're leaving!" Marisa told her, looking at Kanako as she looked down back at her. The goddess gave the witch an eerie smile, her eyes slitted like a snake. They had a little stare off, then the witch flies away, the tomboy still clinging to the witch.

Kanako's eyes reverts back into their human shape, still smiling. The people who were shot at eventually calm down, the burning sensation they had disappear as the witch flew off.

The goddess turned around, walking back up to the shrine. Sanae was sitting down, reading a book as she sat down like a good girl.

"Made a new friend today?"

"Y-Yes..." Sanae replied, keeping her face hidden behind the book.

"Mind telling me why you involved yourself with that witch..?"

"You knew..?"

"I do. Even your nose is broken because you held her."

Sanae slowly takes the book down, her nose were stuffed with tissues, which was turning red. "I-I didn't want you to kill her..!"

"She's still alive."

"S-She is..?" She asked, and under her breath she spoke "Thank goodness..."

"She'll be dead soon."

"What do you mean?"

"She'll return to challenge me. She left because she wanted to bring that child to safety."

"W-What if she doesn't return..?"

"She will. She isn't a coward. Child or not, she'll return."

"What shall we do till then..?"

"We'll wait. There's still plenty of faith to be gathered here." The snake goddess yawns deeply. "I'll be taking the nap. Look over everything for me, Sanae."

Kanako walks off into her bedroom, leaving Sanae alone. She tosses the book aside, and hugs her knees as she sat against the wall.

"Please don't come back...! I beg of you... Don't return..."

Kenshiro, Bat, and Rin returned to the village at the next day. Marisa, however wasn't back yet from her trip. Reimu was hanging around in the pub as they returned. She was drinking green tea from a Japanese tea cup. "Did something happen?" Reimu asks without looking.

"T-The old hag's dead..!" Reimu turns to then. "...Mind explaining what happened..?"

Bat nods, recounting the events. When they arrived there, they were allowed to stay to sleep. Everyone, the old woman and the orphans, were alive and well. In the day time, Ken was in a crater, where she claimed to have found water. With a single punch, he made the ground collapse, water flew out in high volumes.

At that moment, Jackal's gang attacked. The numbers wasn't big, and Ken wiped out everyone of them, except for one who snuck to the children. He put lit dynamite sticks into their clothes, and to make things difficult, they ran into opposite directions. Ken got one, and the old woman got the other. However, she barely made it in time, and after she threw the dynamite away, she shielded the child. She died from the impact shortly after.

"...What's a dynamite?"

"You mean you don't-" Bat shouted, stopping himself. "I-It's a stick of explosive... Mainly used for mining... Very dangerous."

"Where is Jackal now?"

"Dunno. We figured he might have came back here..."

Someone sneaks behind Ken, having claws on his wrist. As he was about to pounce him, Kenshiro turned around, poking a hole into his head. "Do you work for Jackal?"

"Why should I-" He rudely spoke. "W-What's... Y-Yes..." He replied, acting as if he was possessed. "I see. Where is he?" Kenshiro asked. The guy's arm raised, as if he's struggling an internal force, pointing east. "W-What's going on..?!" Kenshiro kicks him away, landing flat onto his back.

"What did you do to him?"

"Made him talked."

He slowly got back up, holding his forehead. "I-I'm going to kill you, bitch..!"

"You're already dead." Ken replied, going to where the man pointed. Angered, the man goes to pounce him again, his head began to expand, and explode, his blood, flesh, and bones flying about. Reimu stares at the body with his head now into pieces. "What was that..?"

"Hokuto Shinken," Bat explained. "He exploits the enemy's vital points to make them implode."

Reimu stares at Kenshiro. The deathly chill that hangs over him... Is it there because he is able to kill so easily, with just a poke?

Reimu runs after him, still timid towards him. Bat and Rin both followed along, and Ruukoto wasn't to be seen.

Jackal's gang were all gathered a huge prison, their bikes were all empty on gas, and the hideout barely having any drinkable water available. They were all sitting around and about, doing nothing other than sharpening their blades and cleaning their weapons.

"Why didn't we take the water, Jackal?"

"Because of that Hokuto guy. There's not much to do to him in direct combat." He replied, filling his jacket with dynamite sticks. "We're going to get the better of him in the end, though, and that water will be as good as ours!"

"What if he finds us first?"

"Don't worry about that. Fox's there to make sure he doesn't!"

"We have trouble!"

"What is it?"

"The man of hokuto...! He's here!"

"What?! What of Fox?!"

"We don't know-" his chest expands, he placed his hands on it as he tried pushing it back, and it continued to expand, exploding violently, his internal organs flying out as well, and he fell onto his back. Jackal went out of the shack, seeing that his whole gang is dead, except for the person with him, and a man walking slowly to him.

"W-What are we going to do..?!"

He pulls out an oval pendant, having a picture of a mother inside. However, it wasn't Jackal's. "I'm going to set him free."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Shut up and hand me the key!"

He took the key out, dropping the key into his mouse, and before he could swallow it hold, he was punches, Jackal snatching the key out as he left the shack, running into the prison.

"He's running away, Ken." Reimu told him, watching as he ran. Without a reply, he walks after him.

"S-Stop him..!" The man walks out of the shack, missing teeth as his mouth was bloody. "He's going to release Devil Incarnate..!"

"What's so bad about this one?" Reimu asked him, approaching the man shaking out of terror.

"With a single attack, he murdered over 700 people," Reimu rolls her eyes, thinking it's an over-exaggeration. "Survived 13 executions," Reimu now looks back at him, her curiosity sparking, "and he's left with over 5 life sentences!" Reimu sighs, "aren't these exaggerated rumors..?"

"If you saw him yourself, you'd swear he is Satan..!"

"Actually I did meet Satan's daughter... She's the reason why I'm here actually." He just stared at her blankly. She sighs, "she claimed she was Satan's daughter, then..."

"I'm not joking around! He'll kill you and that man for sure! You must leave!" She ignored the last thing he said, and limps quickly into the prison, hoping to catch up with them. "You're only walking to your graves..!" He muttered, running away in fear of his life.

"Ken!" Reimu shouted as she came from behind. He turns around, staring right at her. "Ken, I would like to fight this time."

"You're injured."

"Nothing new, honestly." Reimu replied. The wounds she had was still bleeding, and dyed the bandage she wore red. She lost a fair amount of blood. Why did she wanted to fight, she wondered.

"Why do you wish to fight?"

"...I don't know honestly..." Reimu replied, lowering her head. This world didn't give her anything except for wounds and blood loss.

"This isn't your fight. Let me handle it."

"I insist!"

"You're a child. You don't have to fight."

"I'm not a child." She replied, pouting. "Let this be me repaying a debt."

"From?"

"You watching over my shrine."

Kenshiro stared at her sadly. He doesn't really like the idea of letting a child to fight. "Don't get yourself killed."

Reimu nods, running on ahead, and with her injured leg it looks painfully obvious she can't stand on her left leg. Ken was behind, walking slowly.

Before Reimu was a huge, steel wall built to withstand even the strongest kind of explosions, with a door wide open going into that wall. There was skylight in the room, and someone inside screaming "My long-lost brother, with both of our powers together, we'll take over this world! And as long as I live, no one will lock you up ever again!"

That voice sounds exactly like that guy that took the bath at the bar... "Of all things to remember..." She muttered, feeling creeped out as she walks into the room.

The glare into her eyes was intense as her eyes were adjusted to the darkness of the prison. Her eyes adjusts to the glare, looking what's in front of her. Two large pair of legs, she barely was as tall as the ankle, having scars all over it. She looks up, seeing just how big this person was. He was actually kneeling down to the ground, he was tall enough for his head to touch the ceiling of this giant room while kneeling down! His chest was bare, except for chains wrapping around him, which was probably something that held the giant down. He wore shorts old and torn that surprisingly fits him. His skin was dark, except for his scars on his body which was a lighter color. His hair was long and messy, but for his size it's actually quite small. The biggest scars on his body that can be seen was on his torso, which covers most of it, and his forehead.

Reimu looks up as she stares at the giant, who stands at a height bigger than a three-story house. Her jaw drop, the giant noticing the girl as his red slit eyes look down upon him.

"What the hell..?" She muttered, her smile twitched a bit as she stared back at the giant.

This guy isn't obviously human, Reimu quickly told herself in her thoughts. What he is, Reimu can't even describe it, other than him being a giant. If he is a youkai, then it is Reimu's first time seeing one like him. Reimu could barely feel his spiritual being, like it's almost non-existent, almost as if he had no soul, and the body is just an empty shell abandoned long time ago.

"Are you the one who locked me away..?"

Hello. it's been quite while. I apologize for the wait (if any of you are still reading and waiting for this.) The eighth chapter is here, andas you can see I skipped a part of the story. Hope that didn't bother you, more or less it went just the same way as the manga.

I'm missing the moviation to write as I did when I first started. I will keep on writing, however I will keep writing! It just won't be updated as much.

Thank you if you continued to read up to this point! It means a lot when you are giving your time to read this.


End file.
